Iron Chainz
by mariXwic32
Summary: Things get twisted in the Narutoverse when a strange girl gets thrown in. The Akatsuki want to capture her, Konoha wats to save her, and why would Orochimaru join the game? Rated M, because I have a wild and perverted brain.
1. Chapter 1: Enter the shy one!

**A/N: New story for you guys, this time it's something that will entice you to wonder what the fuck will happen next!**

 **I wanted to write something interesting for you guys, because I haven't been getting much reviews for my other stories, so I want something else, something interesting for you to read. And this popped into my head!**

 **Without further a do, here is Iron Chainz**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine, and neither are the chocolates that I stole from my sister last night and am getting punished about today.**

 **Warning: This story may contain scenes of violence, contain explicit language that is not censored and somewhere along the line contain sexual content. Anyone wishing to read this story must be over the age of 15. I wish I could rate it PG16, but no ja.**

…

SUPERMASSIVELINEBREAKTHATWILLMAKEYOUSHITYOURPANTIESBECAUSEITSSOLONGANDIMNOTUSINGANYGRAMMER!

…

 _'Without a will, there is no way. If you don't try, you can't finish, can you?'_

Boring school routines, stressful matric year, annoying friends who piss you off every second you stay with them. I have been robbed of my sense of emotion, ever since I shut my heart from the world. "… So you don't want to come to the party? We're going to watch the latest episodes of Naruto." My friend said. It was another boring Friday, third semester of 2015; my friend was having a party at her house for her sister in law.

I shook my head; if I could choose one thing, I'd rather prefer to sleep than watch anime. "Oh come on! You're missing out!" Another of my friends said, her hair falling to the side as she cocked her head.

"Leave her then, if she doesn't come to the party then she's a loser on her own." Another one said. It's the same, every time I don't want to do something or go somewhere, or if I have too many things on my fucking mind; they always say things like that. I have gotten so used to it that I'm not even bothered.

I grinned suddenly, because I wasn't being myself that day. "Say, didn't your mother tell you to shut your face when you were little?" My voice was gruff when I asked this to the one who insulted me. "Or maybe she didn't have a muzzle for you, huh, mutt." With a smooth motion, I turned away and started walking to an unknown destination.

The blonde friend followed me, leaving the other three gawping at my back. "Whoa… Don't you think that was going a little overboard?" She questioned. I ignored her, passing a cherry tree on my way past the tuck-shop. The school wasn't very large; classrooms built on-top of each other to have enough for all the students there. The yard wasn't even graceful, like I had always imagined it. A few trees here and there, potted neatly, the cherry tree the only graceful element of the crappy school.

It was already second break; almost time to head home and get away from those morons who call themselves friends. The blonde was still following me, and I was starting to get annoyed by her presence. I stopped under a pine tree and sat down; not caring if my winter pants got soiled or not. Without paying interest in my blonde friend, I removed my phone from my pocket and logged into Facebook.

"Why are you ignoring me? It's not like I…" Whatever. She talks too much. The bell rang; I stood up and walked at a steady pace to class, ignoring the whining bitch that trotted beside me. When I hoisted my bag on my back and turned around to head to class, the blonde friend said goodbye and left me. I went to class, ignoring the jabber that reached my ears when I passed a group of boys.

The last hour and a half flew by quickly and soon I was on my motorbike, heading home. I haven't introduced myself yet, have I?

My name is Creatrix. As you have read, I'm in my last year of high-school; aged 18, I'm female. I haven't really had an interest in anime all my life; always busy with other crap that piques my interest. My first anime that I watched was Naruto when I was in grade 9. I went to my anime freak friend's house for a birthday party. After that, I only had a little interest in anime and watched whatever interested me. That day, on my way home from school, on the highway that's supposed to be crowded with cars by that time of day, I noticed something weird.

The highway wasn't as crowded as expected. I ignored it and drove all the way home, my Kawazaki Ninja purring under my ass. I got home, parked my bike and entered the house. "How was school, honey?" My mother asked, busy with food in the kitchen. I greeted her by kissing her cheek and grabbed a pickle.

"Oh, the usual: annoying friends, very long periods where I have to learn." I said and ascended the stairs to my room. Upon entering, I felt the room was rather chilly, so I turned on the heater and turned on my pc. As soon as the pc went on, I turned to my cupboard, opened the door and checked my appearance. In contrast to my room and surroundings, I was neatly dressed; or well almost. I sighed and grabbed a new set of clothes that I could relax in.

 _Good evening, Creatrix._ My computer screen read, already logged into the desktop. I clicked on the start button and went to my anime folder. Opening an episode of Naruto; one of the newer episodes, I lay down on my bed and watched whatever the fuck was going on. What my friends don't know is that I already have the latest anime, and even that is boring.

Sighing, I grabbed a pencil and paper, starting to sketch out a figure of a girl. But the girl was drawing; drawing a girl who was drawing a girl. After a while, I sat back and glanced at my pc screen; trying to make out what was happening in the episode, but there was nothing on the screen. "Hn..." I stood up and made my way over to my pc, noting that it was completely off.

The black screen was slightly attractive, seeming to make me yearn to touch it. As soon as the idea struck, my room went cold. "Power is off, honey!" My mother called from downstairs. I sighed in relief and then growled out of frustration, because of the power company that cut the power.

"Okay!" I called back and pulled my school bag onto my bed. Those damned assholes would make me do my homework earlier than I had planned, and I usually only start at nine pm.

A rumble came from my cupboard, making me jump. I ignored it and continued with my math, thinking the rumble was just the cat again, because he loves to climb into random places. However, when the door didn't open and the cat didn't exit from my closet, I started to get nervous. I packed my books away and stood up from my bed, cautiously making my way to the door. When I wretched the thing open, my backpack I use when I go hiking alone in the mountains to get away from things fell in my hand.

Nothing was behind the door, so I sighed and wiped a hand over my face. When I opened my eyes again, I froze; there was a black hole there that wasn't supposed to be there. Slowly, I leaned forward to examine it, but I didn't expect something to shove me forward into the damned thing!

I fell, screaming, into the black hole with my hiking bag.

…

 **Somewhere you wish you can be**

"What's that?"

"Huh?"

"That… Falling from the sky…" Kisame had to look up from where he was busy filling water bottles with water from a stream; Itachi has been staring at the sky the whole frickin' day, creeping Kisame out while on their first day of the mission Pein had sent them on. "It looks like a person."

There was definitely someone falling from the sky, because Kisame could hear faint screaming getting louder and louder as the person got closer toward them. Itachi dove out of the way, whilst Kisame stood like a moron and stared at the person flying right at them. Without time to dive out of the way, Kisame was smashed into the ground with the person falling on him.

Itachi sat up from where he landed and saw a crater where his partner was just seconds ago. "Itachi! You better come check this!" Called Kisame from the crater, his voice was slightly panicked. Without wondering, Itachi jumped up and strolled over to the hole in the ground where Kisame sat in the centre. A girl lay in his lap, unconscious. "I think Samehada got her, she's bleeding somewhere… Ah! Itachi her head is bleeding!"

That's when the girl coughed and woke up, rolling away from Kisame. "Ah! Fuck!" She grabbed her head, which was ringing madly. She didn't notice the two Akatsuki members as she climbed out of the crater and hobbled over to the stream to drink water. "Where the hell am I?" She questioned after drinking to her heart's content, holding her head in her hands. Her dark brown hair was slightly messed up from falling through the sky and her brown eyes scanned her surroundings. She wasn't wearing familiar clothing to the world of shinobi, which consisted of a loose pair of pants with lots of pockets, a large shirt with a smaller one underneath and sneakers.

She turned her attention to the two Akatsuki members who were approaching her. As if zapped with a stun-gun, she stood upright and took a step back towards the stream. "It's okay." Itachi said calmly, holding his hands up.

"A-k-k-k-k-k-a-ak-…" The girl started shaking out of fear. She knew the two, from the anime that she watched; from Naruto. "Akatsuki!" She took another step back and fell into the water. Itachi quickly pulled her out of the rather deep stream before she drowned, noticing something strange with her chakra. He nodded to Kisame who noticed it as well.

The girl sputtered and stared at the two with wild eyes when they set her down on the ground. There was a small gap, just big enough for her to fit through, between the two. She didn't bother to go through them. Without another word, she dashed to the side and ran at top speed into the surrounding forest. "Dammit!" Kisame barked, chasing after the girl alongside Itachi. "She's fucking fast!"

"Hn." Itachi didn't deliberate and focused on capturing the girl to take her to their leader. She was in their sights when she suddenly slowed, but what they weren't expecting was the girl grabbing a fallen branch and taking off into the fucking sky!

"What the hell?!" Kisame stopped and stared up at the girl now soaring through the air on a tree branch. "Is she a witch or something?"

"Hn. She's heading towards Konoha." Itachi stared after the girl as well. "Come on."

…

 **Konoha's gates**

"Kotetsu, what' that?" Izumo pointed at something flying towards the gates of Konoha. Kotetsu looked up in time to see a girl flying on a branch. "Is she a witch or sommin'?" Squinting, Izumo and Kotetsu watched the girl getting closer to Konoha.

"She looks scared…" Kotetsu commented. Izumo nodded and they continued to watch as the girl soared closer.

She was suddenly too close for comfort and before anyone one of the two of them could prevent her from entering Konoha, the girl shot past them and crash-landed in the current Hokage's office. Within minutes, shinobi who noticed the crash and was curious enough to check, were gathered in Tsunade's office, looking at the girl who was holding onto Tsunade's leg, crying. "What is the meaning of this?" Tsunade questioned, pointing at the girl whilst glaring at Kotetsu and Izumo.

The room wasn't very spacious, so half of the shinobi gathered there had to back out. The remainder stared down at the girl, shrugging, except for Kotetsu and Izumo, who were scratching their heads. "She flew past…" Kotetsu began.

"… Was so fast we couldn't see her…" Izumo added, just as stunned, staring at the room that was now covered in glass from the large window. "… Or stop her…"

Tsunade glared at the two before turning to the girl who let go of her leg and sniffled. "A-akatsuki…" She mumbled.

"What?" Tsunade wiped a hand over her face and motioned for the remaining shinobi except the gate guards to leave. She then knelt down next to the girl and examined her. She was definitely scared shitless of something, because her eyes were wide as tennis balls.

The girl sniffed and looked at Tsunade. "I don't know what happened… I was falling and then… Akatsuki are chasing me!"

Without anything else needed to be said, Tsunade turned to Izumo and Kotetsu. "Go back to your stations, make sure no one leaves or enters this village without identification." She ordered before turning back to the girl and sitting in her chair. The girl got up from where she sat, bowed and went to stand in front of Tsunade's table. "So, would you mind introducing yourself?" Tsunade questioned, folding her hands under her chin as per usual when she's serious.

The girl sniffed one last time before answering. "Creatrix, ma'am…" She kept her eyes on the floor as she continued to explain what exactly happened up until that point.

"They noticed you chakra?" Tsunade asked, confused.

Creatrix smiles slightly. "I-it's a little different than normal chakra… That's why I can fly on sticks…" She explained, already starting to sound much better than when she was sobbing. Her voice was clear and sounded like quiet waves on an ocean. Thanks to flying through the air, she was completely dry, but her ling hair was curled like crazy and was sticking in odd directions.

Tsunade nodded. "I can understand why the Akatsuki would try and capture you, but I don't feel any chakra on you at the moment." She said and watched the girl shuffle her feet slightly.

"Oh… That's because I can hide it really well…" Creatrix smiled slightly and looked up at Tsunade. "If I had to let out a little, about five percent, any person can feel it from really far away." She continued and stared down at the floor again.

With a sigh, Tsunade stood up from her seat, crossed the room and called for Shizune. After she explained the situation, Shizune looked at the girl and got an idea. "We can have Kakashi keep watch over her, until we can figure out a way to get her back of course."

Tsunade nodded and turned to Creatrix. "Did you hear that?" She asked, Creatrix nodded and Shizune was sent to find Kakashi.

A while later Kakashi appeared in the office and bowed to Tsunade before freezing when he saw Creatrix, too stunned to move. "Is this the…"

"Yes." Tsunade narrowed her eyes at the 'supposed' pervert. "You will not try anything weird with her, got it?"

"H-hai… Hokage-sama..." Kakashi bowed again and scratched his head.

"Okay, you may leave. Try and get her to eat something, please. She looks starved." Tsunade said just as Creatrix's stomach roared, causing her to blush. "And get her other clothes, she would definitely stand out."

Again, Kakashi bowed and waited for Creatrix to follow him. Before she turned around, she quickly glanced at Tsunade, smiling softly.

…

 **Somewhere else in Konoha**

"This is not going to end well." Kisame stared down from the Hokage Mountain. The girl was walking with Hatake Kakashi towards a clothing shop. "They have their eyes peeled for any new people entering the village. We'll have to sneak out when we grab h-"

"Shh." Itachi held up a hand, indicating that a plan was forming. Kisame grinned and watched the girl, wondering what great plan his partner would come up with, because they had to be back from their mission before sunrise in two days. "She's going to be watched by Hatake… We grab her tonight."

"Wuh? How?" Kisame raised an eyebrow and stared at Itachi who was already up. "Oh… Clever." With a wide grin, Kisame followed Itachi around back alleys towards Kakashi's house, where they would wait until nightfall.

…

SUPERMASSIVELINEBREAKTHATWILLMAKEYOUSHITYOURPANTIESBECAUSEITSSOLONGANDIMNOTUSINGANYGRAMMER!

…

 **Good God what have I done…**

 **I have left you wondering what happens next!**

 **Well, you can either review and find out what happens next, because I already have the next chapter ready to post. If I don't get a review, you'll have to wait till someone reviews for the next chappie!**

 **PEACE!**


	2. Chapter 2: Akatsuki are assholes

**A/N: Thank you very much, hooligan and bbb671 for those two lovely reviews. Seeing as this story, even the first chapter got me reviews faster than my other stories (and I mean that was fucking fast, I only posted it last night and already received two reviews)**

 **I'll think about the harem part… Maybe even make your wish come true if I can bbb671… But remember, I am not Shenlong and do not have seven balls.**

 **As for hooligan's question about why she suddenly turned scared and the first chapter's name is "Enter the shy one!": She wasn't expecting any of the events to happen, especially the Akatsuki encounter. As for the chapter title, it just seemed legit to write it, I don't know why.**

 **Anyway, enjoy chapter 2!**

 **Disclaimer: NO! Naruto is not mine! I only own two manga volumes of Othello, my pc, my pc games, my phones and a missing brain.**

 **Warning: no under 15 readers**

…

SUPERMASSIVELINEBREAKTHATWILLMAKEYOUSHITYOURPANTIESBECAUSEITSSOLONGANDIMNOTUSINGANYGRAMMER!

…

 **In a clothing shop we know fairly well from other fanfics**

"Hey, it really suits you." Kakashi commented when Creatrix stepped out of the changing room. She was wearing a pair of short pants with fishnet tights underneath. On top of that she wore a fishnet shirt underneath a rather large t-shirt, her long and messy dark hair was pulled into a ponytail, but half of her hair; thanks to cutting it in layers, hung out and framed her face perfectly. With that, she wore black knee height boots with a slight heel.

Creatrix blushed slightly, looking down at herself. "You… You think so?" Kakashi nodded and turned to the lady at the counter, pointing to Creatrix. The lady approved of her outfit and let Kakashi pay before the two of them left to find food for the girl.

After passing multiple food stands, Creatrix smelt something that definitely made her mouth water and her eyes sparkle. Pies! Without giving Kakashi a chance to catch up, Creatrix was already picking out a pie for herself. Kakashi sighed and strolled over to pay for the pie before they both sat down on a bench so Creatrix could eat. "Would you prefer to sleep on the couch or in a bed?" Kakashi questioned.

"Huh?" Creatrix thought for a few moments, taking a bite of pie. "Whichever… As long as I have somewhere to sleep…" She finished her pie and threw the packaging in the trash bin. Kakashi got up and started walking towards his apartment, Creatrix following close by.

On the way to Kakashi's apartment, however, they ran into Naruto who kind of scared Creatrix with his hyperactivity. "Whoa! So Granny set you up to take care of her? Why is she so shy?" Naruto tried to take a peek at Creatrix, who was hiding behind Kakashi. "Hii!"

"Naruto… I think you're too loud…" Kakashi sighed and turned his head to glance at Creatrix. "Anyway, you have training to do, don't you?"

Naruto nodded and pointed at Kakashi. "With you. Granny said you'd train me." He said, eyes sparkling. Kakashi sighed and nodded, turning to Creatrix.

"You okay with me training the kid?" Kakashi asked, taking note of how Creatrix was staring at Naruto with slight fear lining her face. She nodded and gripped onto Kakashi's shirt.

"Yay!" Naruto chirped and started running off in a random direction. Kakashi sighed and followed after the hyperactive brat, Creatrix holding on to his shirt.

They passed a few people, including Ino, who went completely gaga when she saw Creatrix. "Aww! She looks so kawaii!" Ino cupped her hands to her cheeks and squealed. Sakura, on the other hand smiled and waved. (Like the penguins of madagascar. Smile and wave boys, smile and wave.)

Creatrix smiled at the two, still holding on to Kakashi's shirt. "She's really shy, don't you think?" Sakura turned to Kakashi, ignoring Ino's oogling. Kakashi nodded and glanced at Creatrix to make sure she didn't freak out because of Ino, but it turns out she was actually faring pretty well with Ino chatting away.

"Well, I have to go train Naruto... Again..." Kakashi wiped a hand across his face. Ino smiled and she and Sakura waved goodbye to Creatrix as they walked away.

The two finally found Naruto waiting for them boredly. I use the term lightly, because Naruto was asleep by the time they got to the training ground. "Finally!" Naruto grumbled when Kakashi jabbed a toe in the kid's ribs.

Creatrix sat down under a tree and watched Naruto practically get his arse handed to him by Kakashi. The jounin didn't even bother to try and defend himself, just reading his book, deflecting Naruto's attacks like a boss. It was rather hot that day, so Creatrix chose a nice spot to watch the two ninja spar for a while.

"No fair... Kakashi-sensei you're always reading that book and always seem to beat me..." Naruto grumbled, plopping down next to Creatrix who jumped slightly and scooted away.

Kakashi chuckled and held out a hand to Creatrix. "You're too hyper, that's why." Kakashi said, making Naruto pout and Creatrix giggle softly before attaching herself to his shirt once again. "Anyway, its starting to get late." He started walking away.

"Bye Creatrix-chan!" Naruto roared before heading home himself. It was already starting to grow dark and some people already had their lights on. Creatrix clutched onto Kakashi's shirt tighter when they passed random people who greeted them and went bonkers about the cute shy girl attached to the silver haired jounin.

Within minutes they finally arrived at Kakashi's place where Creatrix immediately went to the bathroom to shower. Kakashi checked the house for any intruders and sighed when he found none. He wondered if she was thirsty when he went over to the kitchen to grab a cup of coffee.

Kakashi heard singing coming from the bathroom, such that it made him stop what he was doing and listened. It was Creatrix singing, and she wasn't shy about singing either, because she sang a full song without pausing to remember lyrics.

[Author not willing to insert lyrics for the song, because its a Celene Dion song and author starts bawling her bloody eyes out when she hears even one song or writes the lyrics. The song's name is One Heart.]

Creatrix finished singing the song, leaving Kakashi too stunned to move; until he remembered that his coffee was getting cold. He grabbed his cup and sat down on the couch, relaxing.

Creatrix called from the bathroom whilst he was lounging about in the living room after she turned the tap off. "What?"

"Umm… Where's a towel?" She called back. In the bathroom, Creatrix hid behind the shower curtain and waited for a towel to be brought in, because there weren't any. Kakashi opened the door and dropped a towel into the bathroom before closing the door again. Hesitating, Creatrix got out of the shower, grabbed the towel that was blue and started drying herself.

...

 **Outside Kakashi's apartment**

"She just finished showering." Itachi whispered to Kisame who was almost half-asleep. They had carefully hidden themselves outside the apartment that it was so obvious where they were hiding; on the goddamned roof.

With the use of his sharingan, Itachi could see what was happening in the small building. The girl walked out of the bathroom after dressing and stood in the hallway. "Umm… Can I sleep in the bedroom?" She asked, rather shyly. Kakashi turned his head to look at her from the couch and nodded. The girl then walked into the bedroom and immediately lay down on the bed.

"You and your bloody eyes…" Kisame grumbled under his breath.

"Shh!" Itachi hissed as quietly as possible. "She's in bed… But Hatake isn't falling asleep at all." There was a pause. "He just moved… Into the bedroom… Now he's just standing there… Shit!" Itachi hissed quietly and turned his sharingan off. "We won't be capturing her very soon…"

"What?!" Kisame groaned softly, hanging his head. Itachi then heard mumbling from inside and turned his sharingan on again.

"I… Can't sleep without music… Would you mind if I put some music on for myself?" The girl asked, taking out a strange device. Kakashi stared at it and nodded. The girl then took out a long wire with a plug at the one end, split in two in the middle and on the other end were two round buds that she put in each ear. She inserted the other end into the strange device and lay back after choosing music.

Within minutes, the girl was sound asleep and Kakashi was almost asleep, but he kept himself awake by drinking coffee. Itachi grunted and turned his sharingan off. Kisame was fast asleep, so Itachi took watch to make sure they weren't discovered.

...

Needless to say, Itachi was soon snoring away softly because of his use of the sharingan. Dipshit.

...

 **The next morning**

Creatrix yawned and sat up from the bed, noting that Kakashi was snoring whilst he leaned against the wall in the bedroom. Giggling slightly, she got up and poked Kakashi so he could wake up, but nothing happened. Sighing, Creatrix shuffled out of the room and went to the kitchen to grab a cup of coffee.

What I don't understand is why Itachi and Kisame were sunbathing that early in the morning. They could have waited a few hours after Creatrix went to sleep, because Kakashi fell asleep as well, but now the idiots were on the roof of Kakashi's apartment, fast asleep. And the sun was really hot that day.

Whilst making coffee, Creatrix randomly clicked on a song from her phone and let it play. The small house was filled with soft music coming from Creatrix's phone, which woke Kakashi up. The jounin jumped away from the wall and noticed that Creatrix was missing, so he went to check and found her in the living room, sipping coffee and browsing through her phone.

...

 **On the roof with the sunbathers**

Itachi jumped awake and tapped Kisame so he could wake up. The two of them then listened in on Kakashi and the girl's conversation. "What would you like for breakfast?" Kakashi asked. Itachi turned on his sharingan and spied on them.

The girl shrugged. "Breakfast?" She said softly, trying to sound convincing but not quite succeeding. The huge Akatsuki cloaks unfortunately caused Kisame and Itachi to immediately turn red because of the intense sun, meaning they would have to hide somewhere shady till nightfall. "As long as I can get a piece of bacon, I'm happy." The girl smiled widely at Kakashi.

Itachi sat back on the roof and pressed a finger to his chin in thought. "She's much calmer than yesterday..." He stated. Sure, the girl (who they don't know her name) is calmer, but how would she act when seeing the people she saw the previous day?

"She probably faked being scared in the first place." Kisame whispered, scratching his head. Confused, the two Akatsuki members sat on the roof, burning from the sun, thinking why the hell would she be calmer?

...

 **Inside**

Kakashi stared down at Creatrix, who casually sipped at her coffee. "Okay, I'll start on breakfast then..." He said and sauntered to the kitchen.

I don't get it. How can Konoha sleep through Kisame's snoring? Maybe they were fast asleep, yes, maybe.

"Nooo!" Creatrix jumped up and ran over to the kitchen. "I wanna make breakfast!" Great, a fight over who's making breakfast? With how skinny Creatrix is, she would probably fail if she were to physically try and harm Kakashi.

"You can cook?" Kakashi raised and eyebrow, Creatrix searching for a pan and pulling it out along with a spatula.

Rolling her eyes, Creatrix opened the fridge, grabbed six eggs and a packet of bacon. Then she saw something that would definitely make anyone's breakfast. "Cheese!" She grabbed the gouda cheese and shooed Kakashi from the kitchen before rolling up her sleeves (I use the term lightly, she didn't have any sleeves) and starting on food.

Within minutes, the smell of onions being cooked, bacon and eggs frying and melted cheese soared through Kakashi's apartment and out the window.

...

 **On the roof with the warming tomatoes**

"You smell that?" Kisame whispered to Itachi, drool already falling from his mouth. When Itachi looked at Kisame, his eyes were sparkling, meaning that he had an idea, but they have to eat first. What they packed for the trip was a few rations of bread and cheese… Nothing compared to the delicious breakfast they have smelled from Kakashi's kitchen.

…

 **Time for a change of perspective**

Whilst cooking, I felt that I was back to normal, sort of. I wouldn't usually cook for anyone else except my mother and me if it was my turn to cook that evening. Wondering what my mother was up to, I finished with the eggs and plated the food to be served. My mother would probably be worried about me, but my phone's time never changed, which was slightly weird.

Kakashi's one eye sparkled when I brought over his plate and a fork. I seated myself on the couch and immediately attacked the bacon. The last time I had bacon was before my mother converted to Islam; we haven't been eating any pork for a long while.

I wondered why I was scared of everything yesterday… Maybe my encounter with the Akatsuki that had me scared out of my pink spotted panties. I also wondered where my backpack was, because I sure as hell brought it with me to Kakashi's apartment.

Glancing at said person made me giggle. He was staring at the empty plate with goo-goo eyes; apparently my cooking is wonderful in this world. "Was it that good?" I asked, finishing off my last piece of egg with melted cheese.

"You _can_ cook!" Kakashi hooted, approving the fact that despite my age, I have learnt how to cook.

For some reason, Naruto burst into Kakashi's apartment, shouting a bunch of words that didn't make sense. Kakashi jumped up and whacked Naruto, scolding him because he may creep me out. I wasn't scared at all, because I sat with my fork in my mouth, staring dumbly at the blonde ninja. "What?" I stared at them as if they were the crazy one's and stood up to wash my plate.

Naruto snapped out of his trance and started explaining clearly. "Granny wants Creatrix-chan in her office immediately; the Akatsuki have been spotted not far from here!" Suddenly I felt as if I were going to shit myself. "She also said that you can sleep at my place if I behave myself." I turned to look at Naruto who had the strangest face expression I have ever seen from him; he was blushing and cupping his cheeks with big, blue puppy eyes.

"Why?" Kakashi raised an eyebrow and glared at Naruto with his one eye.

"I asked her, and because Creatrix-chan is so cute! Kakashi-sensei you can't hog her, it's not nice!" Naruto jumped over to where I stood in the kitchen and glomped me.

I laughed when my butt hit the ground and hugged Naruto back. "You know I'm probably two years older than you, kid." I smiled and patted his head. Naruto gawped at me as if I had just explained to him that there is a possible way to make Kakashi king of the world by skinning his wiener. "Err… Can you get off now? I need to grab my backpack so we can go."

Naruto jumped off and helped me up, Kakashi chuckling slightly. I rushed to the bedroom and picked up my backpack before walking with Kakashi and Naruto to Tsunade's office.

…

SUPERMASSIVELINEBREAKTHATWILLMAKEYOUSHITYOURPANTIESBECAUSEITSSOLONGANDIMNOTUSINGANYGRAMMER!

…

 **Hehehehe… I was getting rather hungry with this chapter… So that's why I added the food parts…**

 **Anyway, please review. The button does not bite, if it did, I wouldn't tell you to review!**

 **So do what the readers do: "REVIEW!"**

 **Will Itachi and Kisame succeed in capturing Creatrix before their deadline to return to the Akatsuki hideout? Or will they have their heads bitten off by Pein because they got captured by Konoha? Why does Creatrix have pink spotted panties?!**

 **PEACE!**


	3. Chapter 3: Fearsome first greetings

**A/N: [Author is missing. Oh no, there she is… She fainted because of the story follower NamelessOne0, a review from Kia (Guest) and the time that the events happened.]**

 **Hey! I was just sleeping in an unconscious manner…**

 **Anyway, thank you soooooooooo fucking much guys! Two days, two chapters and I already have three reviews and a follower! I just want to start listening to Celene Dion and… *hit with a boeing 747***

 **Sorry about that, apparently airplanes love me. Because I have nothing else to do and I want to reveal the story to you guys, I'm posting chapter three today and hope that I get more reviews!**

 **Anyway, keep up with the lovely reviews and I will keep posting as much or well as long as the story goes on! I love you guys! *run over by a train***

 **Disclaimer: [Great, now we need someone who can do this because the author is out cold again. Introducing Rock Lee because no one else volunteered.] Yay! mariXwic32 does not own Masashi Kishimoto's story Naruto. She only owns her OC, Creatrix who will do the warning for us!**

 **Warning: Creatrix: What?! Damn okay… Since mariXwic32-chan is out… This story is not for people under 15 because of the author's cunning and deceivingly perverted mind.**

…

SUPERMASSIVELINEBREAKTHATWILLMAKEYOUSHITYOURPANTIESBECAUSEITSSOLONGANDIMNOTUSINGANYGRAMMER!

…

 **Somewhere in Konoha, hiding**

"That was fucking close!" Kisame hissed to Itachi. The two had almost been caught by Might Guy and Rock Lee, who just happened to be trying to sneak into Kakashi's apartment to see the new girl. If Itachi hadn't thought quickly and used shadow clones that ran away from the village, they would have been caught and probably tortured. Poor Kisame's shark eyes stood wide as they hid from view.

Itachi grunted in reply, scanning the village with his sharingan to find the girl. She was walking towards the Hokage's tower, accompanied by Kakashi and the jinjuriki brat. "It looks like she's definitely more comfortable around the brat than yesterday. Kisame, keep your eyes peeled."

"I can't open them any wider." Kisame complained, his eyes narrowing as he glared at Itachi.

"Hn." (Shut up and watch the girl.) Only reason I hate Uchihas is because they rarely speak, and when they do its either too confusing or you are left with strategy plans. The two watched the girl from their hiding spot, trying to figure out what was going on in Kisame's case.

…

 **Tsunade's office**

"You're not scared anymore!" Naruto hooted. "Creatrix-chan is so awesome! You got used to us!" Before they could enter Tsunade's office, they were requested to wait outside, because Tsunade was busy barking orders at Kotetsu and Izumo, who didn't keep an eye out for intruders.

Kakashi leaned against the wall in the hallway, reading his book casually. Creatrix and Naruto sat on some chairs outside meant for waiting, busy chatting. "I guess you can say that, Naruto-kun." Creatrix smiled brightly and thought of a joke. "Wonder what Kakashi's reading… Maybe…" She paused dramatically, making Kakashi turn his head to watch her. "A…"

The suspense was killing Naruto. "A what?" He asked, jumping up and down in his seat.

Creatrix grinned. "A story with a naked fairy in it!" She pointed her finger at Kakashi and his book. Naruto rolled onto the floor in laughter because Kakashi narrowed his eye, meaning he was reading something along the lines of a naked fairy… Ooohh burn Kakashi.

The door opened and Kotetsu followed by Izumo, both wearing gloomy expressions, shuffled out. Shizune called the three outside to enter and waited patiently to close the door. Kakashi entered first with Creatrix on his heels and Naruto clutching his stomach.

Tsunade was fuming slightly, so Naruto cut his crap and tried not to laugh. "Thanks to those two idiots, we now have to keep a close watch on Creatrix." She said, wiping a hand over her face. "I promised Naruto that if he can behave himself for today, she can sleep over at his place." Glaring at said blonde ninja, Tsunade continued. The window wasn't repaired yet, so they had a slight problem with papers that had been blasted around the place. "When Guy and Lee return from chasing those Akatsuki, then we know Creatrix is safe. Untill then-"

"We're baack~!" Guy jumped through the window, singing. Lee followed afterwards, falling throug the window unlike his sensei. "Oh! This must be the new girl~!" Guy pranced over to Creatrix who raised an eyebrow and dove for cover behind Naruto.

"Leemee alone! I don't like old creepy guys like you!" She cried, grabbing onto the back of Naruto's shirt. Guy looked heartbroken and turned to Tsunade.

"Report." The hokage ordered. Lee crawled back to his feet and waved hi to Creatrix.

"The Akatsuki, thanks to my and Lee's youth, have successfully been scared away." Guy grinned. You can imagine his teeth making a shing noise and shining. "Of course, if Lee hadn't tripped, we would have been able to disintegrate those two..." He glared at Lee.

"I am so sorry, Guy-sensei! I will do one thousand pushups as punishment!" Lee bellowed. Guy grinned and turned back to Tsunade, who's eye twitched slightly.

Without another word, or just before another word was said, Tsunade stood up from her seat. "Okay, tonight, Creatrix will sleep with Naruto. Guy and Lee will be wide wake…" She glared at the two who stood to attention. "And Kakashi will stand guard at the gates with Kotetsu and Izumo in case the two Akatsuki members try and pay Konoha a visit again."

"Hai!" Everyone except Creatrix bowed, because she was slightly not used to the way the people acted in the Narutoverse yet. Tsunade dismissed the group and sat behind her desk again, watching as Shizune finished gathering the papers that were scattered around the room.

"Yay! Creatrix-chan this is going to be so fun! We're going to watch movies, and play games and…" Naruto continued to blabber on whilst Lee tried to catch up with the two. They were headed from the Hokage tower to somewhere where they could eat.

Lee finally caught up when they exited the building. "Naruto! "

"Oh, hey, what do you want, Lee?" Naruto turned around, scratching his head. Creatrix stared around at everything, trying to memorize as much as she could of Konoha.

"Let's all hang out-"

"Did you get yourself a girlfriend, Naruto?" Shikamaru strolled up to them with Ino and Chouji in tow.

"Hey Creatrix!" Ino hopped over to Creatrix who greeted her happily. "Why don't we all go to the barbecue?" Ino suggested, pointing a finger at Shikamaru. "He promised he'd treat us to barbecue and Chouji looks like he's starving!"

"Eh?!" Chouji munched on a packet of chips hungrily. Shikamaru sighed and turned to Naruto before glancing back at Ino and Creatrix who were happily chatting away. "This is such a drag…"

A few minutes later, the group that consisted of Naruto, Lee, Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, Creatrix and an added group that suddenly appeared in the barbecue known as Hinata, Kiba and Shino, were all busy chatting and making Creatrix feel at home.

…

 **Change perspective**

I was really enjoying myself! It's the first time I have actually met people who are nice to me, even if I'm slightly different, but they don't know that yet. I laughed when Chouji almost choked on a piece of steak and Ino had to punch his back to get him to stop. We had been sitting there for a while, I wasn't really hungry, but I did eat a few bites here and there.

Akamaru was adorable! He completely ignored Kiba and attacked me with puppy kisses and a wagging tail. I love dogs, but my mom wouldn't let us keep one because of the cats. "So, Creatrix, how old are you?" Kiba asked, glaring at Akamaru who happily lay in my lap with his tongue lolling out; he's too big to sit in my lap.

"Eighteen." I smiled and patted Akamaru on his head. Lee hooted in delight and scooted next to me. "Wuh?"

"You are the same age as I, Creatrix-chan!" Okay, I had the feeling that Lee would start talking about the power of youth, so I grabbed a piece of pork and stuffed it in his mouth. Immediately the table erupted with laughter as Lee tried to swallow the meat and failed miserably.

I scooted over to Hinata who sat and stared at Naruto. "Go ask him out already!" I whispered, making Hinata blush beet red. "Sorry!" I blushed as well, because I only realized what I had said a few seconds later. Both Hinata and I, surprisingly, laughed at my comment.

It was drawing near to midday when we finally emerged from the steakhouse. Shikamaru kept complaining that the price was too high, thanks to the amount that everyone, Chouji in particular, ate. Naruto and I greeted everyone and made our way to the training grounds where we sat and chatted under a tree until the sun began to set. "So the Akatsuki are after you because of you chakra?" Naruto questioned, staring at me in confusion.

I nodded and blushed. "It's kinda different than what you have… That's why I hide it…"

"Oh! That makes sense!" Naruto grinned at me. "You should show me your chakra sometime when everything is safe!"

"Great!" I laughed and watched the sun finally set. "I guess it's time to go, eh?"

Naruto nodded and stood up, holding a hand out to me which I gladly grasped, getting hoisted up. Together, Naruto and I walked through the streets of Konoha towards his place. My backpack was still on my back, which meant we didn't have to break in to Kakashi's place to get it.

…

 **Finally finding an opening**

"Here we go. Everyone's starting to turn their lights on for the night." Kisame grinned and stood up. Itachi grunted and did the same. They would wait till the jinjuriki brat is asleep before capturing the girl. Silently, they made their way to Naruto's place to wait for the right moment to strike, only to find the two busy eating away at food again, making the two Akatsuki regret their decisions.

"What does this thing do?" Naruto asked, holding up the device that the girl used to listen to music. She smiled, grabbed it and selected a song to play, turning the volume up a little. [This is a song most of you know as Freaks by Timmy Trumpet (ft Savage). The author goes absolutely gaga about the song for some reason.] As soon as the music started playing, Naruto's eyes widened. "Wow! It's so awesome!"

After eating, the two took turns to shower before relaxing on the couch to watch a movie. An hour later, Naruto and the girl were fast asleep. Before falling asleep, the girl had returned her music device to her pocket. Kisame grinned at Itachi as they entered Naruto's apartment. "Grab the bag…" Itachi whispered, heading over to the couch. With the jinjuriki snoring away, Itachi carefully picked the girl up, freezing when she mumbled in her sleep.

Kisame nodded to Itachi when they crept back to the door. "Window." Itachi hissed. "Someone's by the door." Quietly, the duo snuck over to the window and crawled out. Once that was done, the only problem was getting out of Konoha, but Itachi had that covered. At the front gates, shadow clones of him and Kisame were making a ruckus to distract the guards.

It seems Itachi was really smart as to the plan. The two snuck out of Konoha without problems, the girl still asleep in Itachi's arms. They made it farther than expected with Itachi's distractions that have disappeared. "Finally! You two fucks took your fucking time to get here!"

"Oh, Hidan. I forgot we had to meet up with you guys." Kisame sarcastically twirled in a circle, mocking the Jashinist as if he were supposed to be a fairy or something. Hidan growled and got ready to attack Kisame when Kakuzu noticed the girl.

"You guys brought a whore along?" Kakuzu sighed and wiped a hand over his face. "How many times do I have to tell you, Kisame-"

"She's got really strange chakra." Itachi announced and started walking through the forest. "Let's get her to Leader before the sun rises."

Well that's fucking great. Not only was Hidan loud, but he was so loud that he woke the girl, and they weren't very far from Konoha, so Itachi slapped a hand over the girl's mouth before she could shout. Her eyes stood wide and she squirmed, trying to at least drop to the floor. "Shit, we gotta go. Like NOW!" Kisame barked and the four dashed through the forest to get as far away from Konoha as possible.

I have to add, my dear readers, that Itachi isn't a woman so he can't multitask. Whilst jumping through the trees, Itachi had to grab hold on a branch so he didn't fall off, but his hand was off of the girl's mouth. So, as loud as she could, she screamed. The sound echoed through the forest and reached the open eardrums of the gate guards who thought they had chased the Akatsuki away from Konoha.

"Run!" Kakuzu barked, causing the group to run faster than ever, just to reach the border at least so that they could rest.

The girl, however, was not enjoying her first encounter with Kakuzu and Hidan, who continued to glare at her with magenta eyes. The border wasn't that far off from the distance they were at, and with the speed that they were travelling at, they reached the border in no time and ended up in a cave. "Itachi, you are a dork and will forever be one!" Bellowed Kakuzu, shoving a finger under the Uchiha's nose. "What the hell were you thinking, bringing that girl along?!"

The group of four Akatsuki members turned their attention to the girl who sat behind a rock and stared at them with wide eyes. "S-stay away, Akatsuki creeps! I have a cross!" The girl cried, holding up a crucifix. Suddenly she dropped the cross and clutched her hands to her chest, hissing in pain. "Shit… I forgot I can't hold the damn thing!"

"She's a keeper." Hidan grinned.

"Adorable!" Kakuzu smiled.

"A pain in the arse…" Itachi grumbled.

"Hot." Kisame added.

"Eeeek!" The girl cried, wishing she was back in Naruto's apartment, snuggling into the warm blankets there instead of a cave that reeked of old fish with four members of a criminal organization.

…

SUPERMASSIVELINEBREAKTHATWILLMAKEYOUSHITYOURPANTIESBECAUSEITSSOLONGANDIMNOTUSINGANYGRAMMER!

...

 **I'M ALIVE! I survived being squashed by the train!**

 **Oh crud…**

 **I have left out OC with a bunch of morons, Kakuzu think she's cute and fuck knows what Hidan's thinking! What did I *gets handed a script* ahhh… Now I get why I did that…**

 **Anyway, I hope my readers enjoyed this chapter, so make sure you guys review and I'll have chapter 4 up in no time!**

 **Come on the button does not bite!**

 **Review or no one gets to find out what happens to poor Creatrix… I can be that crue- *Shot by a navy seal and trampled by an army of ostriches*- L.**

 **[It seems that she won't be up for a while, so review and help her get better before something else happens to her!]**

 **PEACE!**


	4. Chapter 4: Perverted thoughts

**A/N: [Author is still unconcious... *sigh* I guess there's only one explanation! Your reviews are killing her with love... Thank you very much, now I can escape from dat bitch!]**

 **No you don't! My brain will not escape from me!**

 **Thank you for the reviews! I hope you enjoy chapter 4 and leave me more reviews so I can start handing out a bunch of cookies!**

 **Note: I really need my coffee before I pass out**

 **Note#2: I'm scared of the dark and I need to go pee-pee**

 **Disclaimer: nope, if I did own Naruto, then I would have Hidan's head shoved his arse for no good reason.**

 **Warning: My brain sometimes gets outta hand, and this chapter is an example of that. Please, no readers under 15.**

…

SUPERMASSIVELINEBREAKTHATWILLMAKEYOUSHITYOURPANTIESBECAUSEITSSOLONGANDIMNOTUSINGANYGRAMMER!

…

I was scared.

I had forgotten that my crucifix would burn me, remembering that I had gotten it as a gift from one of my friends in the normal world. It's still a pretty cross that I would never ever lose, no matter what. The four Akatsuki members stared at me in appraisal and I stared back at them in terror.

Before any of them could move, I grabbed my crucifix and gripped it tight, holding it to my chest, trying to ignore the pain as it scorched the palms of my hands. "Something is burning…" Kisame announced.

"Her hands! It's that-!" Hidan started talking but Kakuzu's huge and meaty paw was shoved in his face and he was thrown to the side.

"Get outta my way." Before I knew it, I was hoisted out from behind my rock and glared at. "Give it here." Kakuzu held out his hand, the other one holding me up by my collar. I stared at him with wide eyes, even though it burnt, I did not give him my cross. He grumbled and tried to grab the cross away.

"Nooo!" I screamed; kicking my foot out that struck the zombie in his chest. Before I could land on my feet, Hidan grabbed my shoulders and held me up. I gripped the crucifix tighter when Kakuzu regained himself and started attacking my hands with his tentacle things. Shutting my eyes, I moved my hands away from my chest, grabbed the crucifix in one hand and shoved it into my pocked before kicking my legs backward, hitting Hidan's balls.

Finally on my feet, I dashed to the entrance of the cave, but tripped, because Kakuzu grabbed my ankle with his tentacles. Before I could squirm away, my arms were tied behind my back and I found myself sitting next to Kisame in the cave. "She's persistent on getting away." Kakuzu grumbled, wiping a hand over his face in frustration.

"What the hell do you think, you fucking creep!" I barked, trying to wiggle away from Kisame who looked ready to eat me. Annoying them, I knew, wouldn't work, because I'd be in even deeper shit. Itachi was out at the entrance, keeping watch for any company. I don't think Kakuzu thought that I was adorable anymore, because he glared daggers at me.

Oh how I wished Kakashi or any other person from Konoha could come save me; I didn't even care if it was Guy or Lee! But my chances of escaping four fully grown men were so slim that I'd have to be a mouse.

Without any hope left, I pulled my knees up to my chest and buried my head there, wishing for dead. "Look Kakuzu, you got her all depro with your glare…" Hidan said, plopping himself down next to me. Now my chances of escape were completely zero.

"G-get away from me, you asshole!" I barked, glaring at Hidan. My face expression which I tried to keep from turning scared failed miserably at seeming convincing. I immediately turned my head away and sat with my head leaning against the wall of the cave.

Hidan grinned beside me and yawned suddenly. I had an idea, something to scare them a little, so I began singing a song I usually listen to before I go to sleep at night.

"Say your prayer, little one, don't forget my son to include everyone." That immediately got some attention. Kisame shivered suddenly, making me want to continue with the torturous song that scared me as a child. "Tuck you in, warm within, keep you free from sin, 'till the Sandman he comes. Sleep with one eye open, gripping your pillow tight!"

Kakuzu stared at me as if I were going bonkers, but I was only singing a favorite song of mine for all to hear before bedtime. I noticed Hidan shifting away a little and Kisame as well. "What are you singing?" Kisame asked, looking slightly petrified in the manner that I sang the song.

"Exit: Light! Enter: Night! Take my hand! We're off to never-never land!" I barked, making Kisame literally jump away from me, whilst Hidan couldn't move any farther because of the rock he's sitting next to.

Itachi spoke into the cave from outside. "She listened to that song before falling asleep last night." He said, making Kisame calm down.

In a slightly innocent voice, I sang my favorite part before falling straight asleep. "Now I lay me down to sleep, Pray the Lord my soul to keep, if I die before I wake, pray the Lord my soul to take… Zzzzzzz…"

…

 **Still in the cave**

Hidan sweatdropped. "She fell asleep, after singing such a creepy song like that?!" He barked, jumping up. Kakuzu stared at the girl who was snoring away lightly.

"Now we know." Kisame said, slightly chilled.

Oh and the night wore on. With the four Akatsuki members keeping an eye on Creatrix, one standing guard outside for any intruders, nothing else seemed to happen. Except at Tsunade's office where Izumo, Kotetsu and Kakashi were being shat on along with Naruto. Guy and Lee were there as well, because they thought they had chased the Akatsuki away.

"See what stupidity and ignorance brings us? If I didn't hear Creatrix's scream, we wouldn't have known she was kidnapped!" Tsunade stormed up and down in her office, the shinobi gulping out of fear. "I want a search party sent out immediately!" She barked, slamming her hands down on the table. "If she isn't found by sunset tomorrow…"

There will be so much shit that no one can get out of.

Meanwhile, back in the cave, the sun was just starting to rise. "Come on, wake up…" Hidan stabbed a toe in the girl's ribs.

"Ngh!" She jumped awake and fell backwards, forgetting that her hands were tied behind her back. She glared at Hidan and tried to get up on her own, only to fail miserably and fall on her arse again. Hidan found this very amusing whilst Kakuzu grumbled that he's hungry.

"Come on, get up bitch." Hidan hoisted her up by the back of her shirt and made her walk in front of him.

"We were running so fast that they can track us. We'll have to move a little slower." Itachi announced from the cave entrance. "They just sent out a search party who will be arriving in a couple of hours, maximum."

"Then we sit here for a few hours!" The girl shouted. Apparently, her brilliant idea didn't match up with the Akatsuki's plans and she was hoisted over Hidan's shoulder before they left the cave. Kakuzu felt she would make too much noise to purposefully attract attention, so he tied a piece of cloth over her mouth. She didn't like riding on Hidan's shoulder, because her stomach was starting to ache and the asshole had his hand on her bottom.

"We're almost there." Itachi announced, which made Creatrix panic and wriggle free from Hidan's grasp. Sighing when she smacked down on the ground, Kakuzu announced that they can take a quick break. Hidan gladly tied the girl to a tree and plopped down in front of her. Feeling the need and an uncontrollable desire to piss her off or something, he checked to see if the other three were watching before running a finger up and down the girl's shin.

Eyes wide and mouth covered with a cloth, the girl tried to kick Hidan but failed when he grabbed her outstretched leg. "You're kinda cute when you're all tied up like that." Hidan grinned, shoving her leg away. Blushing red because of frustration at trying to escape from her bonds and failing miserably, the girl glared at Hidan and tried to kick him again. "Now you're just fucking mean!"

…

I glared at Hidan, imagining his face to be smashed in. "Mrrfmrfi!" I tried speaking, but remembered that I had the cloth over my fucking mouth. Hidan grinned at me and caught both my flailing legs that almost touched his head. With a split second to react, I shifted my arse and kicked my right foot to the left, hitting Hidan square in his jaw. Grinning wickedly, I pulled my legs away before he could grab the again.

"You little bitch!" Hidan glared at me and was about ready to attack me.

"Enough!" Kakuzu barked, making me jump slightly. My hands itched slightly, thanks to the crucifix that I cleverly tried to hide away from them. I squirmed, trying to get my hands to reach my palms so I could scratch. "What now?" Kakuzu grumbled, glaring at me. I continued to squirm until the cloth fell off my mouth.

"Itchy!" I cried, still trying to scratch my palms.

Kakuzu sighed and wiped a hand over his face. "Hidan, untie her so I can check her palms."

I blinked at Kakuzu. "No! Don't touch me you weirdo!"

"Sit still!" Hidan growled. I shivered and waited till he completely untied me. Immediately, I started scratching my palms, noting that they were fucked. Kakuzu grabbed my palms, a bottle of something in his hand which meant that it was going to sting like a motherfucker afterwards.

"Noo!" I cried and tried to pull away, but Kakuzu is a heavily built creep, so I couldn't pull my hands free; not until he poured a few drops of that stuff from the bottle on each palm and let go. It started hurting immediately, making my eyes water. I sat down on the ground with my knees to my chest and started rocking back and forth. My hands fucking stung!

Kisame strolled over to me and tried to help me up by holding out a hand. I glared at him and continued to grip my hands to my chest, tears rolling down my face. "It's going to sting for a while, trust me." Kisame said.

"Trust you? Ga! You fucking kidnapped me!" I growled, grinding my teeth in pain when another wave of pain shot through my palms. "Is this shit fucking Holy water or something?!"

"It's antiseptic." Kakuzu said before turning to Itachi to discuss something. For a few moments, the two serious guys mumbled while I sat in pain, trying to stop tears from streaming. "Konoha is on out tail, let's go!" Kakuzu barked suddenly, turning away and starting to walk.

"Hey, Kisame! You carry the bitch!" Hidan said, glaring at me.

"You're annoying, so you carry her, dipshit." Kakuzu grumbled, storming past us. Again I was hoisted over Hidan's shoulder as they trudged further to their hideout. This time I wasn't muffled or bound, so I had the perfect opportunity to scream.

"Make one peep and I will sacrifice you to Jashin-sama right here." Hidan growled, digging his fingers into my side. Okay, maybe I lost that opportunity, because the group started moving faster thanks to a rustle far back. I shut my eyes and hoped I fell off of Hidan's shoulder.

…

"Hurry up!" Pakkun barked behind him. He had picked up the scent of the girl a long time ago, and they were getting really close. Or not.

"Pakkun?!" Kakashi cried when they ended up almost falling off a cliff. What? The pug got into a fight with one of Kakashi's other dogs, causing his nose to falter slightly. So they headed in another direction, trying to find the scent again. It was still early in the morning, and Pakkun had been sniffing the whole time. None of the other dogs wanted to help out, so they were stuck with the hopeless pug.

"Found it!" Pakkun ran ahead again. Leading them into a fucking bog. This time, the sun was right overhead, meaning they had to find the girl or get their heads bitten off.

"Pakkun!" Kakashi cried again, trying to get the bog-water off his legs. Again, Pakkun the pug ran in another direction, almost sending them crashing into the side of a mountain. "Okay, enough for today." Kakashi panted, falling flat on his arse, un-summoning Pakkun and resting. It was already starting to grow dark, and they haven't found Creatrix yet, which was bad.

"Kakashi, we're going to be in some deep shit when we get back…" Izumo whined, clasping his head between his hands. It definitely was not going to be the best night of their life, because the sun set whilst they were busy moping.

Slowly, the group consisting of Kakashi, Izumo, Kotetsu, Naruto, Guy and Lee, trudged back to Konoha to get their asses handed to them by Tsunade.

I use the term lightly when I say Tsunade was angry, because she was furious. Within seconds of entering without Creatrix, the six ninja were attacked with the loudest screeching they have ever heard in their lives.

…

SUPERMASSIVELINEBREAKTHATWILLMAKEYOUSHITYOURPANTIESBECAUSEITSSOLONGANDIMNOTUSINGANYGRAMMER!

...

 **And so... We learn that the search party failed to retrieve Creatrix.**

 **Noooo! What's going to happen to her now?! The Akatsuki are fucking mean!**

 **Anyway, please review for the next chapter:**

 **Chapter 5: Return to safety! Where I can't remember what happens... I have to go read it again and make sure there are no spelling mistakes...**


	5. Chapter 5: Return to safety! Denied

**A/N: I'm a dork, I know... I haven't updated so soon...**

 **But I have got some splendid news! I finished the cover for the story! You guys can go check it out after finishing this chapter or simply by copying the link below into your browser!**

 **imanager/image_ ?imageid=3390121 &width=600&hash=2e6e44f8b901b2e140e3e99fc5f6f21b**

 **Thank you for the reviews I have been receiving for my story!**

 **No hooligan, I will not pair MY Creatrix-chan with the weasel known as Itachi, because she deserves better!**

 **Anyway, here's chapter 5 for you guys, so enjoy and review!**

 **Disclaimer: I only own my art, my books that I have bought or gotten as gifts, my pc, my phones, my games-**

 **WE GET IT!**

 **Oh...**

 **Warning: Not for people under 15, because this chapter certainly has some perverted content, destined to make any reader get one helluva/ tiny nosebleed or boner, whichever.**

 **Note: its getting dark and I have to pee-pee again**

 **Note#2: my bed is full of paint spots thanks to my sister**

 **Note#3: I am not allowed to touch the custard in the fridge even though my hands are itching to get at it...**

…

SUPERMASSIVELINEBREAKTHATWILLMAKEYOUSHITYOURPANTIESBECAUSEITSSOLONGANDIMNOTUSINGANYGRAMMER!

…

In Tsunade's office...

"You blithering idiots!" The hokage was not very amused with the shinobi's arrival back after sunset without Creatrix.

"It's Pakkun's fault..." Kakashi mumbled.

"I don't give a flying fuck if the dog did it! Its still your fucking fault because you didn't get another one to sniff them out! Now we have lost Creatrix because of your stupidity, Kakashi!" Tsunade barked. Guy grinned, thanking that he wasn't being scolded. "And you!" Or not. "You could have sniffed her out too along with Lee, because you're just as useless! If you had stayed alert, we wouldn't have to find Creatrix again!" Good God, that woman can get furious if she wanted to.

Izumo, Naruto and Kotetsu were the only one's who haven't been shat on yet, and they were waiting for it. But it seemed Tsunade was in fact not finished with Guy and Lee. "Sorry, ma'am! As punishment I'll-"

"I decide the punishment! The both of you have failed to stay alert, failed to make sure that the two Akatsuki you were chasing were clones, and failed to protect Creatrix!" The window had been fixed throughout the day, meaning that it was going to break some or other time again. "And I wonder why Naruto couldn't find her either?" Tsunade glared at the hyperactive ninja who wasn't very hyperactive when having his head bitten off.

Naruto pointed at Kakashi. "I was following them-"

"Well of course! Let's all clap hands shall we?" Tsunade slammed her hands down on the desk, causing it to crack in half. "Men are idiots!" She cried before turning to Izumo and Kotetsu. "And what about you two?"

"We almost caught them in our syrup trap..." Izumo started.

"But Pakkun ran the other way and we got trapped ourselves..." Kotetsu finished.

Fuming, Tsunade slammed her fist through the table, breaking it completely in two. "NOW YOU'RE BLAMING THE DOG AGAIN?! You blithering idiots could have sensed the Akatsuki even without the stupid mutt!" [Trust the author on how to shit someone out... She got lessons from her grandmother, aunts and mother!]

So, after everyone's heads were bitten off, Tsunade finally calmed down a little so the broken desk could be taken away and the papers gathered up by Shizune. Standing by the newly repaired window, Tsunade glanced at the waning crescent moon before handing out punishment.

"Kakashi, you will acompany the next search party early tomorrow morning. Guy and Lee, you two will be cleaning the hospital toilets tomorrow." There was a loud choir of groans from the three in question. "Kotetsu and Izumo will be helping the teachers at the academy and Naruto will, without question, be forbidden to eat at Ichiraku's until Creatrix is back in Konoha safely."

More groans, it seems the group's punishment seemed to be the worst they have ever received in their lives. Poor Naruto had to learn to love without rammen for a while...

...

 **Somewhere close to the Akatsuki hideout with a bunch of assholes**

Scared outta my blue spotted panties (now they're blue?), Hidan carrying me over his shoulder and the group of four S-ranked criminals traveling at a fast pace to their fucking hideout; you can probably say I was wishing that I was dreaming.

Do you know what the worst is?

The second the idiots who kidnapped me stepped into their hideout, I was thrown on my arse and told to sit still. Okay, I can sit still for more than a minute, but not any longer if I'm scared shitless. Kakuzu, Hidan, Kisame and Itachi's backs were turned to me, and there was a gap between the huge boulder and the cave which looked very, very, veeeeery tempting to go through.

So, without warning, I jumped up and ran past the Akatsuki dorks, outside into the wilderness. Within seconds of being free, I heard Kisame barking. "Catch her!" Unable to pick a direction, I dashed to the left as fast as I could. "SHIT!" Kisame growled from behind me. I laughed and ran as far as I could, but I forgot about Kakuzu's stupid ass tentacles.

I smacked down on the ground, trying to grab on to the ground, grass, sand, stone whatever when Kakuzu pulled me in with his stupid tentacles. I knew I was fucked, but still, it's better to grab something you can use to possibly kill the Akatsuki while their reeling you in as if you're a fucking fish!

At last, my hands caught on something and I grabbed it tightly. It was a stick! Which meant I could fly away! But… Kakuzu's tentacles were still wrapped around my body… So when I tried to fly away, I snagged in midair and slammed into the earth again. So I was totally fucked.

Still clutching the stick, Kakuzu finally got my arse dragged into the base and they shut the entrance. Hidan noticed my new friend, le stick. "Why does the bitch have a stick?"

"Stay away or you taste Sticky's fury!" I bellowed, pointing my stick at them in warning, but my expression failed seriousness. Amused at my attempt to escape, number one, and scare them, number two, the four Akatsuki members grinned, except Itachi because he glared at me. So I thought to myself, well fuck, you're not getting outta here unless you try and blow a hole through the rock blocking the entrance.

Kakuzu held his hand out, waiting for me to hand over my stick. "Give it here."

"No!" I cried, jumping up and backing away. "My fucking stick!"

Hidan burst out laughing. "I didn't know a stick could _fuck_!" He barked, clutching his sides. I blushed, clutching my stick to my chest. Kakuzu sighed and hit Hidan over his head before glaring at me and waiting for the stick with an open hand. No matter what, I refused to hand over my stick, and no one could get me to hand it over.

Except Kakuzu who grabbed it away. "Damned fucking zombie asshole dick!" I cried when I was hoisted into the air by the back of my shirt. Hidan and Kisame grinned before I was carried through corridors, screaming my bloody head off with tears rolling down my face.

…

"-Stupid Akatsuki fucking assholes! Pieces of crap with no sense of mercy! Fucking dimwitted, pea-brained, moronic bastards who kidnap little girls-"

And she continued screaming all the way to Pein's office, where she continued to cuss and enhance her sentences with as much sentence enhancers (cusswords) as possible. Kakuzu and Itachi were growing annoyed by the girl and her screaming, even though she was being glared at by Pein.

So, sobbing and finally coming to an end with her screaming, she sat on the floor, sniffing. "I fucking hate you and I hope Satan burns your souls in hell!" And thanks to the screaming, her throat was fucked and Pein's office was filled with the whole Akatsuki.

"Explain, now." Pein growled at the four dipshits who entered the office first.

Itachi stepped forward, wiping a hand over his face, thankful that the girl finished her tantrum. The weasel started explaining the events that happened for the last two days up until that point. "She's got strange chakra, but I couldn't sense it again." He finished.

Pein stood up from behind his desk. "The rest of you piss off, you're not needed." He grumbled, meaning that the onlookers had to bugg of before their intestines are replaced with steel spikes. The room turned silent after they left, leaving Kisame, Itachi, Kakuzu and Hidan along with Pein and the girl in the room. The girl continued to sniff, wiping tears away from her face with her knees drawn up to her chest. "What is your name, girl?" Pein questioned, strolling closer.

"Piss off! Leave me alone! What did I do to you?!" The girl cried, burying her head in her knees. Pein turned to Itachi who shrugged like a moron and continued to stare at the girl, which meant that the four morons didn't know her name yet.

The leader paused, trying to think. "Get out; let me have a word with her." He said, waving a hand to get the other four to leave. With them gone, Pein knelt down a foot from the girl. "Tell me your name." He ordered.

Lifting her head, the girl stared at Pein before screaming. "Get away from me you pierced creep!" She moved backwards, her back immediately meeting the wall when she did. Her eyes were wide as she continued to stare at the leader of the Akatsuki.

Pein sighed and tried again, this time with more intimidation. "Tell me your name, or I will start torturing you till you talk."

"Go ahead! At least kill me while you're at it so I can go to heaven and not have to stay here!" The girl barked. She was getting really cocky, which was starting to get on Pein's nerves. With her attitude, Pein didn't have many options, so torturing was out of the question.

He tried to remain calm when he spoke again. "Please tell me your name?"

The girl stared at Pein, eyes still wide, before she finally answered. "Creatrix…"

Sighing in relief because he finally got her name and didn't need to beg for it, Pein wiped a hand over his face. "Well, Creatrix, how about demonstrating this chakra that Itachi talked about?" He questioned.

Creatrix stared down at the floor. "Do you want Konoha to find you?" She asked, keeping her eyes on the floor. She was definitely willing to show him her power, just to get away from the Akatsuki. Pein didn't answer, so she looked up and saw him walking over to his desk. Without warning anyone, she released five percent of her chakra, making Pein's head snap in her direction.

"Is that all?" Pein asked. Creatrix felt that he was mocking her, so she released more chakra. Pein raised an eyebrow, still mocking her.

"Fine, have it your fucking way, I'll show you half of what I can fuckingwell do." Creatrix jumped up and balled her fists next to her sides. Within seconds she was surrounded in a purple glow. Pein stared at her, his eyes widening slightly. "Happy? Or do you want to see more? Remember, Konoha probably felt that by now." Creatrix grinned.

Pein blinked before answering. "No, I see what Itachi meant by your chakra being different." He sat behind his desk. "In case you were trying to send Konoha a message; no, nothing can sense chakra from inside this place.

Creatrix retracted her chakra, staring at Pein in horror. Her gazed turned to the floor and she gulped. "Bastards… I hope all of you die…" She whispered.

"If you hadn't been brought to my attention, Konoha would have a potential weapon against us." Pein didn't heed attention to her whispering as he sat down behind his desk. "You certainly look too pale to come from Konoha or Suna, and your hair is too dark for Ame…" Pein carefully examined the girl. "Your chakra is too strong for any other village, so from where are you?"

He was slightly starting to creep her out with his roaming eyes, so Creatrix leaned against the wall and snorted. "Why should I tell you? Are you going to send me back, perhaps?" She questioned, glaring at Pein, who only glared back at her. Creatrix knew her arrogance would get her into trouble, but she also know that she was in an anime world, so it probably didn't matter to her. "What do you want?" She inquired, glancing away from Pein's Rinnegan.

"Well, seeing as you were brought here, I have no problem with you helping to capture the tailed beasts." Pein said, causing Creatrix's head to snap up, her eyes wide.

"Are you nuts? I'm not helping you to hurt anyone!" She cried, pressing herself against the wall.

Pein sighed. "If that's how it is… I'm afraid you're not going anywhere, Creatrix- _chan_." He emphasized the part that she was definitely younger than him. Creatrix, however, rarely listens to people older than her except her mother, which makes Pein the dork and the Akatsuki a group of old people looking for revenge against the youth! But the leader of the Akatsuki knows how to send chills down a person's spine instantly. "You'll be sharing a room with Kisame and Itachi."

"WHAT?!" Creatrix felt her heart lurch in her chest as if it had just awoken from fear. Immediately, Kisame entered the room, causing Creatrix to panic. "Ho no no no no no no no no!" She pressed herself into the corner, staring wildly at the two men like a deer in headlights, because that's how she felt at that particular moment.

Grinning, Kisame nodded at Pain before sauntering (is that even a walking style Kisame can manage?) over to Creatrix, who tried as hard as she could to press herself through the wall. "Come on, Creatrix- _chan_ …" Kisame cooed, making the girl almost wet herself out of fear. Instantly, she felt Kisame's hand close around her wrist and start pulling her along.

Oh but she was feisty, because she slammed her heels into the ground, refusing to move. Kisame, however, was strong as you may recall, so Creatrix's heels scraped on the floor. Resistance was futile, because she was extremely tired from releasing her chakra and the day that just flew by as the four dorks brought her to the hideout.

Within a few minutes of struggling, Creatrix's legs failed her and she shot forward, passing Kisame because he was pulling her wrist too hard. Immediately after flying out of Kisame's reach, Creatrix slammed into the wall opposite Pein's office, knocking her head against it. It caused her to pass out, so we have one knocked out girl who looked extremely kawaii to the blonde bomber that waited outside to be called into Pein's office because he had to tell the leader something.

"No, Deidara, she's not going with you." Kisame growled, picking up the girl. "I found her first in any case!"

"No fair, un! You're probably going to rape her, you sicko fish-breath, un!" Deidara retorted, trying to grab poor Creatrix away from Kisame, but the shark jumped out of the way before running off to his and Itachi's room. Deidara swore revenge on Kisame and promised to himself that he would save the kawaii girl from the claws of the evil fish mutant before he can molest her.

Itachi sat on his bed, reading a random book that I don't want to give a bloody name. The door opened and in walked a slap happy Kisame with Creatrix in his arms. Itachi looked up from the book and narrowed his eyes. "Hn." (Oh great, leader set her up with us.)

"I don't mind!" Kisame grinned, strolling over to his bed and laying Creatrix down.

"Hn." (Don't do anything perverted or I'll kill you.) Itachi glared at Kisame before snapping his book shut and crawling under the covers. Kisame shrugged and removed his cloak before snuggling under the covers with poor pooped Creatrix and her blue spotted panties.

Unfortunately, Creatrix was fully clothed, which kind of got Kisame all cranky, because her belt was digging into his hip and her overly-large shirt was annoying the crap out of the over-grown fish. So guess what mr. Fishy did to poor little Creatrix?

Belt off, big shirt off, short pants and boots off and he cuddled her close to him, because the bed was rather small and he'd fall off if he didn't. Dork. And just to be an asshole, he had turned her around so that her back was to him and held on to her boobies. (I say boobies because the average 18 year old girl's boobs are small.)

So, the Akatsuki base was quiet. Everyone was asleep. Kisame was squeesing Creatrix's boobies unconciously, because he was already snoring away with his head against the girl's back.

And for some reason, Naruto in Konoha was not having a very nice night, thanks to the empty feeling in his chest thanks to the lack of rammen. Poor fuck...

...

SUPERMASSIVELINEBREAKTHATWILLMAKEYOUSHITYOURPANTIESBECAUSEITSSOLONGANDIMNOTUSINGANYGRAMMER!

...

 **... Well fuck me if I had a dick...**

 **SON OF A BITCH! WHY THE HELL DID I MAKE KISAME DO THA- *gets handed a script again* oh... Fuck me with a broken broomstick then... I am too cruel...**

 **[No, I am, because I am your brain...]**

 **No one asked you!**

 **[Shutting up]**

 **Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed the chapter, and for those who were waiting for sauce...**

 **Reviews please, or else no one gets cookies and no one gets to know what happens to Blue-spotted-pantied Creatrix! Or what colour panties she wears next... ((╥** **﹏** **) panty pervert over here)**

 **Here's the link to the cover image for the story again!**

 **imanager/image_ ?imageid=3390121 &width=600&hash=2e6e44f8b901b2e140e3e99fc5f6f21b**

 **PEACE!**


	6. Chapter 6: Half-assedness

**A/N: I AM SOOOO FUCKING SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER!**

 **I was really busy, so I barely had time to copy the document over so I can post the chapter!**

 **SOORYY!**

 **And thanks to an error on the site, I couldn't update the story, so again, I'm very very very very very sorry!**

 **Anyway, here's the chapter in one piece, so please don't kill me!**

 **Thank you for the reviews I have been receiving, they make me smile!**

 **If you have any suggestions for random things I ask or say in the chapters, they will be taken into consideration and maybe put in the story! So go ahead, suggest random things: like pairings, what the Akatsuki are thinking, betting on what Creatrix-chan is going to do next...**

 **:P**

 **Oh and here's the link for the picture again...**

 **Unfortunately it caused some problems... So I had to add spaces...**

 **Just remove the spaces when pasting in your browser**

 **www. fanfiction imanager/ image_ ? imageid=3390121 &width =600&hash= 2e6e44f8b901b2e140e3e99fc5f6f21b**

 **Thank you for notifying me, hooligan...**

 **Disclaimer: I only own one pair of spotted panties, and the spots are symmetrical.**

 **Warning: Unless you like reading about miserable Akatsuki members having karma grab them, and you're under 15, please do not read this fanfic, you're young and innocent mind must stay young, pure and innocent till you reach 18!**

 **...**

SUPERMASSIVELINEBREAKTHATWILLMAKEYOUSHITYOURPANTIESBECAUSEITSSOLONGANDIMNOTUSINGANYGRAMMER!

…

Te-hee-hee...

I did not wake up in the best way of my life.

1, I knew I was still in the Akatsuki hideout, because I still got chills that ran down my goddamned spine. 2, I woke up being held by something, and that something had its hands on my titties. I say titties because they are small.

With my eyes open as cause of shock, I instantly caught sight of Itachi, sitting on his bed with a book in hand. So, immediately, I figured the other person or thing that had its hands on my titties, was Kisame. "Psst!" I hissed at Itachi.

"Hn?" The Uchiha turned his gaze away from the book and stared at me.

"Can you get his hands off me?" And I was serious, because my eyes were wide and I was slightly uncomfortable with the touchy-feely that Kisame was doing. I don't do touchy-feely, I do scratchy-bleedy. "Please?" I begged with huge eyes when Itachi simply stared at me.

Sighing, Itachi got up from his bed and carefully removed Kisame's hands before helping me get up. That's when I noticed something...

"WHERE THE FUCK ARE MY CLOTHES?!" I screeched, covering my titties and blue spotted panties whilst blushing my arse off. I was only clad in my underwear and fishnet clothing. Even my bright pink and yellow bra helped bugger all because it definitely attracted attention to my titties from Itachi, who raised an eyebrow and stared down at the floor, where my clothes were. "Oh my gawd I feel so unclean..."

"Hn."

"The fuck?" I glared at Itachi. Yes, I can understand what that creep was saying, and I wasn't very impressed by what he said. (He told Creatrix that Kisame felt uncomfortable with her wearing the clothes.)

Trust me to be loud, because Kisame snorted awake when I started screaming. "Oh... G'morning..."

"Good morning?! Good morning?!" I glared daggers at the half awake fish. "You fucking pervert! This is definitely NOT a good fucking morning!" I screeched, shoving a finger in Kisame's face. "Where the hell is my backpack?!"

"Over there." The fish pointed to the corner. Muttering under my breath, I grabbed my clothes, stomped over to the corner, grabbed my backpack and immediately turned to the closest door, which was a bathroom, to my surprise.

"I'm going to clean myself, stay out!" I shouted before slamming the door shut.

Oh my backpack... My mother knew I'd usually go hiking for days, maybe longer without telling her. One time I actually camped in the mountains for a month, because I got lost. I wondered if my mother thought I went hiking again, because she didn't call or message me yet.

Ignoring my head, I stripped the rest of my clothes off and tossed it to the side before climbing into the shower and turning on the water. "Bloody Akatsuki pieces of perverted crappy crap..." I grumbled as I washed my hair.

...

Guess who stopped by to say good morning to Creatrix-chan?

"Deidara, get your bloomin' head outta the door!" Kisame growled. He'd been struggling with Deidara for a while since Creatrix stepped into the bathroom.

"I wanna say hi, un!" Deidara whined, trying to open the door which Kisame was leaning against to keep the bomber out.

"She's in the shower, dipshit!" Without a doubt, the hardest way to open a door is when someone is leaning against it to keep it shut. Deidara 'hmphed' like an irritated faggot and stepped away from the door, making Kisame slam it shut. On his fingers that is. "YEEEEEEOOOOOW!"

Dipshits.

Somewhere else in the base, Hidan was carefully planning his way to grab Creatrix without the rest of the Akatsuki fining out.

Well, you could say he jumped six meters into the air when Kakuzu slammed a hand against Hidan's door to get his attention, because the Jashinist was in his own world, sitting on his bed. "Leader-sama wants to see us." The over-bulky, grumpy zombie grumbled before walking away to alert Kisame and Itachi as well.

In Kisame and Itachi's room, the fish sat on the floor, clutching his annihilated fingers. They weren't even bruised that bad, but they sure as hell were bluer than ever and definitely swollen. The poor Kisame even had droplets of tears in his eyes. Was this karma for holding onto Creatrix's boobies?

Maybe.

Five minutes later; that's when Kakuzu left Hidan's room to go to Kisame's room, Creatrix turned the water off and started redressing herself, this time wearing...

Wait for it...

...

Wait for it...

...

WAIT FOR IT!

...

Red spotted panties! (KAWAII!) [Thanks for the idea bbb671].

Okay, so Kakuzu knocked on the door to the room, hearing a lot of whining before he opened the door to see Kisame with jacked up fingers. Sighing, Kakuzu wiped a hand over his face and stared around. "Where's the girl?" He questioned. Kisame pointed to the bathroom and teared up again with his pained fingers. Kakuzu rolled his eyes before continuing. "Leader wants to see us all, don't bring the girl along." Before leaving, he glanced at Kisame's hand before shrugging and walking away.

Creatrix stepped out of the bathroom and paused, staring at Kisame. She then burst out laughing and pointed a finger at him. "I hope that hurts, asshole!"

"Why you little-"

"Kisame, let's go." Itachi snapped his book shut and sauntered out of the room without bothering to glance at Creatrix.

Following close afterwards, Kisame turned to Creatrix who held an innocent face again. "I'll get you... You little bitch..." He growled and exited the room. On the way to Pein's office, Kisame grumbled under his breath.

So, with all the Akatsuki, except Konan because she was on a mission, gathered in Pein's office, the leader of the Akatsuki glared at everyone. "Most of you don't have manners at all... Some of you are even too stupid to tell the difference between being a pervert and being nice... So..."

Sasori forgot about Creatrix, Deidara is a dork, Zetsu has a problem with his personality, Kakuzu is an asshole, Kisame is a pervert, Hidan is a sadistic pervert, Itachi is a brat and Pein thinks he's God of everything. I don't think any of them would be able to do what Pein suggests next...

"You will be nice to Creatrix-chan, whether you want to or not."

Without warning, Kisame and Hidan burst out laughing. "Nice?! To that bitch?!"

"Are you fucking nuts?! I'd pretty much like to fucking stab her!" Hidan howled, clutching his stomach. Oh if only Creatrix-chan who was wandering through the hallways of the hideout could hear this...

"Silence!" Pein barked. "You will be nice to her, no arguments or I will string you up by the hair on your balls and leave you to dry!" Ouch... That sounds... Rather painful, don't you think? But such is the leader of the Akatsuki who thinks he's God. I'll fucking kill him if I get the chance, because he's not!

Gulping, Kisame tried not to bark a laugh. Sasori lifted a hand. "Exactly who are we supposed to be nice to?" He asked. Well, thank you stupid for forgetting about the tantrum throwing girl that was brought in the previous day.

"Seriously?" Everyone sweatdropped. Thanks to Sasori, Pein had to explain everything to the group AGAIN.

...

Creatrix-chan, being hungry, finally found the kitchen, which she immediately raided after glancing out into the hallway in case anyone caught her cooking. Instantly, she pulled out a pan, eggs, bacon and bread, starting to cook.

The smell of food being cooked traveled through the hideout, underneath Pein's office door and into the nostrils of the eight men gathered in the room. "Who's cooking what?" Pein glared at the rest of them.

Everyone except Kisame and Itachi who wore hungry expressions shrugged. Those two knew that smell, and exactly who was cooking. Kisame had goo-goo eyes, staring at the door, Itachi stared at the door with tears starting to form in his eyes.

"Are you two retarded or something?" Kakuzu questioned, but got no answer as both Itachi and Kisame ran from the office to the kitchen at top speed with kitteh faces.

Pein sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose in agitation. "You all understand what you have to do... Now piss off."

Instantly, the remaining five men ran to find out what got Kisame and Itachi so retarded, to find the two sitting at the table, Creatrix ignoring them and cooking eggs and bacon.

The girl glanced at the men that just entered before ignoring them as well and finishing up with cooking before plating the food and seating herself. There was only one plate of food, she didn't cook for anyone else, which meant that she had six pairs of eyes (dis-including Zetsu because he walked out) staring at her food. "What?" She asked, digging in to the bacon.

Kisame made a puppy face that looked more like a little shark's face that wasn't very adorable. "Share?"

Glaring at the fish, Creatrix swallowed the piece of bacon before eating the last slice in her plate. Next, she attacked the two eggs and toast.

Okay, how the hell are they supposed to be nice to her if she acts like a bitch?

Within a few minutes, Creatrix cleaned the plate out, stood up and washed the plate before turning back to the six Akatsuki members. Kakuzu gave up and waltzed from the kitchen. Sasori wasn't even hungry in the first place, so he bugged off as well. "Can you cook some for us too, un?" Deidara asked.

Creatrix thought for a few seconds. "Nope, do that yourselves."

"You little-" Hidan tried to storm over to her to grab her, but was held back by Kisame.

"Remember what leader said?"

"Yeah, un." Deidara chortled. Suddenly, four stomachs started growling desperately. Creatrix raised an eyebrow before turning to the door. Kisame released Hidan and knelt on the floor.

"Please? We will not do anything to harm you if you make us something to eat!" Oh the horror of having to beg for something when you're an S-ranked criminal and your boss is a total dick.

Sighing, Creatrix turned to the fridge instead. "Fine..."

Within a few minutes, the four Akatsuki who were hungry each had a steaming plate of food in front of them. Thanking Creatrix, they started eating away at their breakfast.

Oh but the Akatsuki are still dorks, so after they finished, they didn't even thank Creatrix again, and she was staring in the kitchen, waiting for their appraisal. So, ignoring the four men with full bellies, Creatrix left the kitchen and continued to explore the hideout. Her main plan was to find as much hiding spots as she can, and a possible escape route in-case she needed it.

Creatrix is very smart, thanks to her hiking expeditions. With wild animals on the loose in the mountains, who wouldn't start learning how to plan an escape-route.

Unfortunately, Creatrix found herself being followed by Deidara who stood up and followed her out of the kitchen. "So, un, the food was yummy."

Okay, one compliment, but Deidara is an idiot who cannot stop talking. Creatrix also has a very short temper when it comes to continuous talking when she doesn't like a person. So, keeping herself calm, Creatrix tried to ignore the constant jabber whilst searching for the specific things in her head, needed for escape.

"Why are you so quiet, un? And what are you looking for, un?" That was the last straw. Creatrix turned around, her eye twitching and glared at the blonde bomber before stomping down the hallway. "Hey! Creatrix-chan, un!"

"Stop fucking calling me that!" Creatrix jumped around, completely pissed off. "I may be fucking younger than you, but I'm not Japanese!" She stormed forward making Deidara shrug backwards in fear. "Chan this, kun that, san her, fucking well sama for your arse! Quit it!"

Deidara stared wide eyed at Creatrix, trying to understand why the hell she was shouting, and what language she was speaking, because to him, it sounded more like this:

 **_Scene replay_**

"Ostanovit' chertovski menya tak nazyvat'!" Creatrix jumped around, completely pissed off. "YA, mozhet byt' chertovski mladshe tebya, no ya ne yaponets!" She stormed forward making Deidara shrug backwards in fear. "Chan eto, Kun, chto San – yeye, trakhat' i sama po zadnitse! Bros' eto!"

Who in the whole world would have thought our charming and very shy Creatrix was Russian? Or could even become vicious?

Obviously not Deidara, because he couldn't understand what the hell she was saying! So, after Creatrix shouted, she stormed away from the confused Deidara. Well, confused as he was, he turned in the other direction to inform the other three that girl-chan isn't very happy.

And by the sound of one of the wall lights smashing to the ground, Deidara could tell that girl-chan was going to start messing them up, real bad; which could be the explanation to Kakuzu storming out into the hallway, fining Deidara looking confused as hell and hearing more and more wall braziers clattering to the floor. "Deidara, what did you do?" Kakuzu enquired.

…

SUPERMASSIVELINEBREAKTHATWILLMAKEYOUSHITYOURPANTIESBECAUSEITSSOLONGANDIMNOTUSINGANYGRAMMER!

…

 **I was probably not supposed to let Creatrix-chan get out of hand… Fuck! I called her chan! *runs away in case a band of gorillas decide to trample her***

 **[*sigh* Thank you for the suggestion about Creatrix's panties, and sorry about not updating sooner, the author was seriously busy with her weekend activities. Anyway, she hopes you enjoyed the chapter, so review and wait for the next chapter to find out what chaos Creatrix will bring upon the Akatsuki, because this is one side of her we haven't seen yet!]**

 **[The author would also like to know what powers she should give Creatrix, because she hasn't decided that yet… Go nuts with your mind and tell us! And please tell us before the author posts chapter 7, because things are going to get whacko in this chapter!]**

 **[Also, as the author's brain, I would like to thank all the reviewers so far for the awesome reviews!]**

 **The link again:**

 **www. fanfiction imanager/ image_ ? imageid=3390121 &width =600&hash= 2e6e44f8b901b2e140e3e99fc5f6f21b**

 **[From the author, PEACE!]**


	7. Chapter 7: And suddenly-!

**A/N: Yay! Here's chapter seven!**

 **Thank you for the reviews!**

 **bbb671, your suggestion did not go to waste, because I had a brainstorm with it! [Trust the crazy computer lady.] momo's suggestion also did not go to waste!**

 **Anyway, I was really wondering something since yesterday, and it's been a buttscratcher…**

 **Should I write and publish my own original story or not?**

 **Besides that, please review after reading and make my day by calling an oc pairing! Or something in the likes…**

 **Disclaimer: I own not Naruto, because if I did then Dragon Ball Z would not be the best anime ever created!**

 **Warning: Do not be under 15 and read this story, because you need to fill your head with schoolwork and not end up like me with five computer boxes that I have to build up…**

…

SUPERMASSIVELINEBREAKTHATWILLMAKEYOUSHITYOURPANTIESBECAUSEITSSOLONGANDIMNOTUSINGANYGRAMMER!

…

Oh the horror and sadness of seeing a person being mutilated beyond recognition!

Thus, we turn back to where Creatrix was storming through the confusing hallway of the Akatsuki hideout, busy ripping the braziers that are the only source for light, out of the wall as she stomped further. Somewhere else in the hallway, Kakuzu and Deidara were slowly crawling closer to Creatrix by following the darkness which was where the braziers were ripped out of the walls.

Unfortunately, thanks to the darkness, the two couldn't see an arse in front of them, so they kept stumbling over fallen lamps that have been put out when they fell. And oh how funny it was; if you were to walk behind them with a night vision camera, you should be able to see Deidara clutching Kakuzu's bulky arm in case he tripped over a brazier and slammed his teeth out on the floor.

The worst part of crawling through the base without any light; is that Creatrix was almost halfway through the braziers, and she was just getting warmed up; she had her sights set on escaping from annoying people trying to act nice to her because their boss is an asshole.

Another six clangs directly after each other meant that she had rounded the corner to Pein's office, who would definitely have heard the noises!

And yes he did! Pein stood outside of his office, watching as the one side of the hallway darkened every few seconds. When Creatrix rounded the corner and grabbed two braziers, each on one wall; ripping them out and immediately doing the same with the next four; Pein narrowed his eyes at the girl, taking a step forward. "What is the meaning of this?" He barked.

"Ow!" That's right about when Deidara let go of Kakuzu's arm and tripped over a fallen lamp. He immediately crashed into the wall that connected with the corner. Bloody hell, because his nose was spewing blood and Pein was angry.

Creatrix came to a halt in front of Pein, glaring at him. "You made them be nice to me, didn't you? Fucking pierced piece of crap!" She barked, slamming her foot down on the floor. Something like a small earthquake was felt, but ignored.

"We want you to feel welcome here, now you're destroying the base?!" Pein glared daggers at Creatrix, who was not backing down again, because she was not one to back down and show weakness for a second time. From the ground, Deidara could see Creatrix's red spotted panties from a gap between her leg and her pants.

"Creatrix-chan, your panties are so kawaii…" Thatiddit.

Within three seconds, Creatrix released about eighty percent of her chakra, already close to Deidara's head. She slammed her foot into the bomber's face before hoisting him up and punching his stomach several times. "Piece of fucking shit! Who the hell do you think you are staring at my panties?!"

"Creatrix-chan, calm down!" Pein barked. Eh… No. Creatrix threw Deidara on the ground and tackled Pein to the floor. Kakuzu hid behind the wall, hoping the crazy and moody girl didn't see him, because it would be hell for him. Nothing is more dangerous than a moody woman, because she can bite of your head. Kind of like how poor Guy and Lee felt at that moment, scrubbing the hospital toilets.

The two were definitely not enjoying their punishment, because Naruto sat and watched them with a growling stomach. Not even poor Kakashi was enjoying his punishment, because he was stuck with Ino who shat him out every second she could. He was paired up with Ino, Shikamaru and Chouji to find and retrieve Creatrix. Unfortunately, they were not allowed to return to Konoha till Creatrix is found.

Izumo and Kotetsu probably had the worst punishment, because they sure as hell could not, and I repeat, NOT, handle a bunch of ten year old, hyperactive, noisy and obnoxious kids! Oh the pain of being punished...

[Trust the author, she knows the worst punishment thinkable, but didn't add it into the story... Yet...]

Okay, so somewhere in the forest of Konoha, Kakashi and the other three were making camp for the night, because Shikamaru had to think and the new dog, whose name I don't know but is way better than Pakkun and his fucked up nose at that point; the new dog wanted to chew on a bone.

What?

That's a dog for you. I cannot let Kakashi just grab the bone away and let them continue with their search, because I have met some reaaaally vicious dogs in my 18 years of living; and by Odin, they were vicious!

Anyway, the small group set up camp with Kakashi fishing for food in the river nearby so they can have brunch. It was between lunchtime and breakfast, meaning around eleven in the morning. Okay, that said of the time, the team had only been searching for about five hours, so they started at six.

Ino was not impressed with Kakashi's lame effort the previous day to retrieve Creatrix. The blonde haired girl stoked up a fire for the fish whilst glaring daggers at the silver jounin, because he failed to rescue her new friend. Chouji, on the other hand, and as you might usually guess, was busy munching on a packet of lightly salted chips whilst concentrating on where the hell the Akatsuki would be.

The dog suddenly barked, its rear end lowered and its nose pointing to the forest. "What's there, boy?" Kakashi questioned, dropping the fish on a boulder before squinting his eyes to see what or who was in the forest.

But, you know dogs. It was a ruddy pigeon which tried to be a lizard and climb a tree. Within a few seconds, the bird was gobbled up by the dog.

It kind of set Shikamaru off from the food, so he suggested he scout ahead for any trouble.

Okay, around half-past eleven, Shikamaru had gotten lost around half a kilo away from the campsite. Why? Oh nothing, he just suddenly heard something singing and decided to follow the sound.

And guess what happened at the time that Shikamaru heard the singing?

If you've guessed correctly, then yes, Creatrix released eighty percent of her chakra.

Did the singing stop?

Nope.

Because why, in the Akatsuki hideout, Creatrix was attacking Pein with fucking sharp spirit quartz that somehow grew on her fists. Okay, the bitch had knuckle dusters made of crystal, because for some or other reason, she can majestically summon gemstones; or better yet the essence of gemstones, which in Pein's case was firestones, spirit quartz crystals and garnet stones, because he had to dive when she suddenly decided to head-butt him with a garnet on her forehead like a helmet.

Okay, Creatrix has been hitting Pein for around twenty minutes, meaning that the rest of the Akatsuki, not including Konan, were gathered in the hallway. Kakuzu started a bet that Creatrix would be knocked out before she could sock Pein in his nuts. Hidan took another bet that Pein would get his lights punched out.

And so, Pein was slightly shocked by the power of the eighteen year old girl, so he had to defend himself whether he wanted to or not, because gemstones can kill if used properly.

The reason I add that Creatrix had firestones is because for God knows why, she can use them to throw motherfucking fireballs at the leader of the Akatsuki. [These gems are actually rubies, but the author wanted to rename them as firestones.]

So, a wall broke when Creatrix tried to head-butt Pein, because she whacked her head against the wall instead. But fury comes as fury goes... The girl immediately started throwing large chunks of the broken wall at Pein's head. Yay! Dodge-rock!

No, it is a dangerous sport, kids, so do not throw rocks at people's heads.

Did I mention that the chunks of rock hovered back to Creatrix?

Nope, I did not, because the rocks danced around her head in a circle. My God, even Sasori started enjoying the show, because one rock actually hit Pein!

No, the leader of the Akatsuki did not get knocked out. He only got angry. Really, fucking, angry...

Kakuzu turned to the closest person to him, which fortunately was Zetsu. "Go distract her, before she breaks anything else!" He hissed.

Zetsu was not very happy about being smashed to pieces, but he did pop up behind Creatrix. "Yoo-hoo! Over here! **Bitch can't throw me!** " Oh really? If only Zetsu wasn't so obnoxious, because she sure held a funky expression when she turned around to chuck a rock at the plant.

Nope, she could not, because as soon as she turned her attention away from Pein, the mighty asshole jabbed a finger in her neck so she passed out.

...

 **Back where Shikamaru was**

The singing suddenly stopped, which was weird, because he arrived at a mountain with a big boulder covering a cave. The singing was coming from inside the cave, but Shikamaru could not get into the cave. (Err… is he stupid or something? That's the *gets a hand over her face because she would ruin the story).

So, the dork shrugged, turned back and walked all the way back to the camp which he had lost because the other three have been looking for him for about fifty minutes! He found the campsite alright, but no comrades at all!

So, being smart, he searched for clues as to where they headed off to. And oh he found clues... Papers with a pointer painted in red leading through the forest.

After a while of removing markers from the trees, Shikamaru finally caught up with the rest of the small troupe. "Where were you?!" Ino barked, slamming a hand down on his head. "Did you fall asleep under a tree whilst staring at clouds again?!"

"No... I heard-"

"Shhjt!" Kakashi glared at the two who were making too much noise. "Do you want the Akatsuki to attack us?" Err… Dude, the Akatsuki were having a slight problem in their hideout, so the only one who could attack them was Konan, but she was in Amegakure.

Shikamaru sighed and wiped a hand over his face. "I heard singing, so I went to check it out." He said, staring around at everyone there.

"So? Show us where?" Chouji was rather interested, so he leaned forward and ate a chip.

"I can't remember..." Shikamaru, a dork in the making because he can't even think for himself!

...

 **Meanwhile**

"Oh crap... All of the repair payments..." Kakuzu whined, staring at the broken wall.

"Forget about the repairs for now, Kakuzu. Who started this?" Pein glared at his followers. Deidara lifted a hand and got himself a foot in the face. "So, because Deidara got her mad, you're all going to fix the wall and re-attach the braziers!"

That said, Kisame scooped up Creatrix from the floor and carried her to his room. Pein stormed back into his office, slamming the door shut. His head stung from where Creatrix chucked a rock and his hands were shaking. Fear? Of a little girl? This must be the day where God decided Pein was not God. Pein stormed over to his desk and scratched around in the drawers before pulling out a scroll.

Oh great, are they going to send Creatrix home now?

Nope. Itachi was called into Pein's office. "Seal her chakra?"

"Yes." Pein handed Itachi the scroll which was definitely a sealing scroll. Ha-ha, LOL! He's joking right?

…

Right?

Oh my God no! Creatrix-chan!

Itachi stared down at the scroll before blinking. "You cannot be serious? We don't even know what her chakra is yet!"

"Just do it!" Nike, just do it… Who thought Pein was a sporty person? Not me! Pein glared at Itachi before dismissing him. Itachi wasn't very impressed, because Pein could seal Creatrix's chakra himself. Didn't he see his leader's hands shaking in fear?

Weh?

Okay, it is not fair! Deidara pissed her off; Creatrix only reacted to the blonde bomber's comment on her panties. So, there Creatrix was, laying on Kisame's bed, fast asleep with Kisame ogling her titties. Fucking perverted fish!

Anyway, Itachi walked into the room and whacked his fishy friend over the head, dropping the scroll into his lap. "WHAT?!" Kisame stared wide eyed at the scroll and Itachi.

"Leader's orders." Itachi yawned, finally waking up. Fuck, it's already twelve in the evening and he only woke up now?! The fuck is wrong with him?!

So, the two dorks stood on either side of Kisame's bed with the scroll over Creatrix's boobies and stomach. "I hope this works…" Kisame grumbled, because if it didn't, they'd have bigger problems than just a girl who can get bitchy in a second.

Well something was working, because Creatrix was covered in a green glow, meaning that the seal was starting to block her chakra.

However…

…

SUPERMASSIVELINEBREAKTHATWILLMAKEYOUSHITYOURPANTIESBECAUSEITSSOLONGANDIMNOTUSINGANYGRAMMER!

…

 **WHAT?! However what?!**

 **Noo! I want to know what happens next! *gets handed a script for the third time with a slap to the head* Oh… I already know…**

 **But why did the chapter have to end with 'However…'?!**

 **Do you know what happens next? Do you want to know?**

 **Review and find out! Come on, the button does not bite! I know you guys are reading and not reviewing… All except bbb671 and hooligan because these guys are awesome!**

 **Please, my sister bet me a hundred rand that I couldn't get five reviews for one chapter! I need reviews guys!**

 **So, without anything else on my mind, I'd like to ask your suggestions for who finds Creatrix first out of the group that's searching for her!**

 **Ino?**

 **Kakashi?**

 **Chouji?**

 **Or Shikamaru?**

 **Review and tell me!**

 **PEACE *hit with a baseball bat because she was too loud***

 **[Crap…]**


	8. Chapter 8: Hopefully- Nope!

**A/N: oh my God the reviews shot up...**

 **Thanks to the reviews, you guys can find out what happens next!**

 **But first, this is really important, so please stay focused.**

 **I won't be able to update as quickly as I did with the last seven chapters, because I am starting on the second book of the story. The name of this series is "Metal", so I want you guys to start guessing what the next book's name will be!**

 **In any case, I want to thank my best reviewers so far:**

 **bbb671 and hooligan!**

 **So far, you guys seem to be the only one's actually following the goddamned story.**

 **Please, if you're reading this, please fucking review! My sister is on my case and she won't give me any chocolate if I don't get enough reviews! (She hasn't notified me yet on how many reviews I need… But I will let you know!)**

 **Anyway, enjoy this chapter and beware of crazy flying cookies if you don't review, because they crawl out of mirrors and just start attacking anyone who hasn't reviewed a story yet… And apparently also people who won't be updating as quickly! *runs away because the flying cookies are chasing her***

 **Disclaimer: (By Creatrix) The author does not own Naruto, but she really needs help with the flying cookies, because I can't do jack to help her!**

 **Warning: The cookies will eat you alive if you don't review… And no one under the age of 15 can read this story because of foul language and perverted ideas that fly out of the author's head.**

…

SUPERMASSIVELINEBREAKTHATWILLMAKEYOUSHITYOURPANTIESBECAUSEITSSOLONGANDIMNOTUSINGANYGRAMMER!

…

In the previous chapter, Itachi and Kisame were instructed by their dumbass leader to seal away part of Creatrix's chakra so that she could not cause any more destruction.

However…

And that's what the previous chapter ended with…

But before we find out what happened, we go back to Shikamaru and his conky-wonky team that was starting to get lost, because Shikamaru heard the singing again. As you guessed, yes, it's the same time that the two Akatsuki dorks were starting to seal away Creatrix's chakra.

"Shikamaru, I don't hear anything!" Chouji complained, trying to keep up with the unusually active ninja. It was no use trying to figure out why the dork was behaving like he did, because he was probably nuts.

Well, that's what the other three thought, because the loud singing that Shikamaru was hearing was inaudible to Kakashi, Ino and Chouji. Maybe he finally cracked?

But they did end up at the mountain with the boulder where Shikamaru heard the singing beforehand! (Its the- *shot with a cannon so she doesn't ruin the story*.) "It looks abandoned, Shikamaru." Kakashi sighed.

Oh, but the dog seemed to have heard whatever Shikamaru was hearing because he happily sniffed the boulder. Does this mean that Shikamaru is not a Nara, but a Inuzuka?

Nope... The dork has better hearing than anyone else.

"It's a rock." Ino sweatdropped. "You heard a rock singing? Are you mad or something, Shikamaru?" She questioned, whacking the guy over his head.

And that's when they felt it, even if it was just a trace of it; the signature of a massive chakra that was not from that world. This proved that Shikamaru was not going crazy at all. "So what's behind the rock?" Kakashi mumbled.

"I'll punch a hole through it." Chouji ate another chip before using his expansion jutsu on his hand.

"No! There could be a reason this rock is here!" Ino barked.

And someone behind the rock was listening to their conversation. " **Crap. They found our hideout. We need to kill them.** No!"

Zetsu morphed into the floor to alert Pein of the intruders.

On the other hand, he didn't really have to, because they could not enter the hideout without some seal that allows them to pass, because if they did just enter, a genjutsu will make them only see a small cave and nothing else.

Unless they could break the genjutsu... Which seemed really bad, so Zetsu carried on with his journey to Pein's office.

But what if they did not have anything to break the genjutsu? Zetsu paused, his mind was confusing him as it was. Should he go to Pein and alert him, or just watch the four for now.

So, the freaky plant creep with a split personality decided to morph out of the base and lead them away from it. Clever right?

Meh, you'd think he'd have chosen to alert Pein. But, stupid is stupid, and the four Konoha ninja fell for it. "Akatsuki!" Ino barked and started running after Zetsu. The other three followed afterwards.

Okay, Zetsu got them away from the hideout and made them get lost in the forest. Now he just had to get back to the base, simple right?

Nope. What Zetsu forgot was that he got himself just as lost as the other four, so he was stuck wandering underground for the day.

We return back to inside Kisame's room, where success was inevitable with sealing Creatrix's chakra away.

However, when the seal was busy blocking some of her chakra, the two dorks did not notice the green glow changing red.

And it was fucking hilarious to see Itachi soaring over his bed, Kisame slamming into the other wall and Creatrix screaming, because something was burning her skin. The scroll burnt into tiny little pieces of ash, which meant something definitely went wrong,

Okay, I lied; the plan got screwed up to seal away Creatrix's chakra because of the abnormality of her chakra. "Kisame, get your ass to leader-sama and tell him we have a problem here!" Itachi barked, jumping up from the spot where he crashed, knocking all his books next to his bed over.

In an instant; mainly because Kisame shat himself out of fear, the shark was out of the room and running as fast as he could whilst slamming into the walls to Pein's office.

It wasn't really needed, because Creatrix woke up and everything went back to normal. "The fuck?" She sat up and glanced down at her stomach where ash lay. "Who was smoking and dumped an ashtray of ash on me?"

Itachi cocked his head to the side in confusion. "You don't remember what you did?" He asked.

"Of course I do. I beat the crap out of your dumbass leader and smashed Deidara's face in because he stared at my panties." Creatrix glanced at Itachi before standing up off the bed and dusting herself. "What's the frigging time?" She sighed and pulled out her phone, which still had the same time as before.

That's right about when Pein burst into the room with a pale looking Kisame on his heels. Confusion immediately crept up Pein and Kisame's face. "You told me there was a problem, Kisame?" Pein turned to the fish and glared daggers at him.

"Was, past tense." Creatrix stretched her arms behind her back before sauntering out of the room. She started whistling a nice little tune as she went to the kitchen. So, now the time was around one in the evening, because Creatrix wanted lunch.

Unfortunately, the other Akatsuki dorks didn't finish with putting the lamps back, because it was still dark as hell; an advantage in Creatrix's case, because she could hide easily, and she knew where the exit was. So, a plan of escape crept into her mind as she entered the kitchen and raided the cupboards for anything that looked like bread, peanut-butter and butter, because that's one of the best sarmies to have when planning shit. [Trust the author… She's having one whilst writing…]

Sasori sat on a chair by the table in the kitchen, busy carving a puppet. When Creatrix entered, he literally froze with what he was doing and stared at the girl. Good God, you can swear the dork fell in love with her when she hit Pein with a chunk of wall!

No, the truth is; he was starting to show great respect towards her, because she can draw energy from stones and use it against people. He wondered if she could do the same with wood or sand, which seemed cool in his head.

Creatrix leaned against the counter, munching on her peanut-butter sandwich, busy thinking up the whole plan to escape, including good hiding spots and how to avoid the Akatsuki dorks.

So, when she finally finished her sandwich, she left the kitchen, unaware that Sasori was following her. Okay, she walked into the darkness of the hallway, careful not to trip over any fallen braziers on the way. When her eyes adjusted to the darkness, Creatrix moved faster, avoiding the doors of any Akatsuki members and any lit area like a rat.

No, she did not turn into a rat, my friends. She had learnt animal instincts while hiking, which was a great help at avoiding danger when at school. Okay, so when Deidara rounded the corner, Creatrix dove behind a rock pillar and waited for the blonde bomber to pass before sneaking out and finally arriving at the entrance.

…

 **Meanwhile, lost in the forest**

"Aaaaarrghh! Shikamaru, you are useless!" Ino cried. "You got us led into a trap to get us lost!" And she whacked him over the head with a stick.

The dog tried to find the way they came, but was just as fucking confused, because they have been going in circles. So, without even trying, the dog poofed away, leaving Kakashi and his team to wander around like idiots. "I think someone should climb a tree and find out where Konoha is, before we starve to death." Chouji suggested, eating the last chip from his packet.

Ino glared at Shikamaru. "Since you got us lost, you go into a tree!" She barked. Okay, the lazy dork started clambering up the tallest tree there, wondering why the hell an Akatsuki member would lead them away from that cave blocked by the boulder. He did not find any particular reason for it, so he finished climbing the tree and squinted to try and spot Konoha.

"Found it!" He hollered down to the ground.

Great, the group turned in the direction of Konoha and marched back. They had lost their only lead to finding Creatrix when Zetsu disappeared into the ground, but now the plant was still lost. However, Zetsu was really close to returning back to the hideout, and by sunset, he was halfway home!

By sunset, Creatrix had been roaming the hideout to get to the entrance. Whilst scanning the small cavern, Creatrix checked to make sure no-one was following her.

Zetsu made it to the base in no time, because he finally un-lost himself.

And then hell broke loose.

The boulder shifted when Zetsu entered the hideout, causing Creatrix to change her plan from destroying the boulder and escaping to just running through the hole which Zetsu was opening for her. Immediately after zooming past Zetsu, the plant started chasing after her with Sasori on their heels because Creatrix didn't check behind her.

"Shit!" Creatrix yapped and started running faster when she noticed Zetsu behind her. In the forest, she knew she can hide. But, the forest was up a cliff, and she can't run up walls without using a stick to fly. So, skidding to a halt, she searched for a stick as quickly as she could.

Unfortunately, Creatrix's brilliant plan of escape failed once again, because Zetsu and Sasori caught up to her. Zetsu grabbed her arms with his vines and Sasori puppet chakra'd her ass back into the hideout. Fail! Brilliant fail, Creatrix-chan!

"Dammit!" She growled, being forced to move with Sasori puppeteering her. Before the two could get her into the cave and close the entrance, she screamed. "HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!"

Oh and the scream was heard by the four Konoha shinobi who were on their way back to the forest of Konoha. "That came from the other direction…" Kakashi mumbled, scratching his head because something bit him.

"You don't think…" Ino froze up and stared wide eyed at the other three. "That definitely sounded like Creatrix-chan!"

"It came from over where the boulder thing was!" Chouji, finally cracking the code, jumped in the other direction and sped off with the other three following very close behind.

And they got lost. Again.

Finally giving up, they turned back and trudged all the way back to Konoha, which took about the whole night, because they only got back in the morning. Because of their punishment, however, they weren't allowed into Konoha until Creatrix was found, so they made camp near the gates. Kakashi took first watch whilst the three kids slept and regained their energy.

…

 **Before fucking morning where Creatrix was still being forced back into the hideout**

Finally, with the girl back in the cave, Zetsu closed the entrance and followed after Sasori who made Creatrix march to Pein's office. A few knocks later, they were told to enter and Pein wasn't looking very happy at all. "She almost got away, **but she suddenly stopped because she can't scale a cliff**." Zetsu said. You dipshit, if she had her backpack with her, she would have been able to do it, because her hiking gear is in there!

"Almost got away?" Pein glared at Creatrix who was fuming because she couldn't escape. Her cheeks were puffed up because she was holding air in her mouth and her hair stood in odd directions. Naawww! She looked so kawaii to Sasori, because she looked like a pissed-off loli!

"Yes sir… **It's my fault because I opened the entrance… I found a group of shinobi in front of the entrance outside, so I led them away…** That was around midday, sir…" Zetsu kept his eyes to the floor in case Pein glared at him.

"WHAT?!" Pein and Creatrix barked at the same time, the one being absurdly angry and latter being completely shocked. "You stupid piece of crappy crap, piece of salad shit! I hope you die in hell and have to eat yourself when you get there!" Yep, that was Creatrix who was shitting Zetsu out. If he didn't lead the shinobi away, she could have escaped!

Zetsu shrugged away from the two pairs of glaring eyes. "I want someone to follow Creatrix-chan at all times and make sure she doesn't get out of hand." He continued to glare at Zetsu. "And because she almost got away, Zetsu will watch her first. You'll be switching daily." He then turned his attention to Creatrix, who glared at him. "As for you, mrs escape artist, you will continue sleeping in Kisame and Itachi's room until repairs have been made to the wall you busted with your head that leads to the guest bedroom Kakuzu was preparing for you."

"WHAT?!" Creatrix finally broke loose from Sasori's chakra strings and stormed over to Pein's desk with a finger under his nose. "I refuse to sleep in that room for one more night; especially with that perverted shark freak of nature that grabbed my titties while I slept!" She shouted, starting to blush because the huge shirt had slipped off one of her shoulders and showed a peep of her bright yellow and pink bra that attracted the eyes of Pein.

Zetsu wondered why there was sudden silence and walked over to check why Creatrix was frozen on the spot with her finger under Pein's nose. "Sir… It's impolite to stare at a girl's breasts… **What are you talking about, you're staring too you moron!** " By Odin, Zetsu's black half was right!

Creatrix glanced at Zetsu and Pein before slowly, and I mean so fucking slowly that you'd think she's had someone freeze her, she turned around and walked out of the office, her finger still pointed at nothing. When she got to the door, she dashed into one direction and immediately tripped over a brazier, knocking herself out when she crashed into the wall.

The other three peeked out into the corridor before Zetsu left to get Kisame to take her to bed.

And poor Zetsu had to take first watch of the girl with multiple personalities the next day, so he wasn't looking forward to it. I think Creatrix was on her period or something…

…

SUPERMASSIVELINEBREAKTHATWILLMAKEYOUSHITYOURPANTIESBECAUSEITSSOLONGANDIMNOTUSINGANYGRAMMER!

…

 **Author: *still missing due to flying cookies***

 **Author's brain: [I have no idea why she made Zetsu get lost, but I do know why she wants Zetsu to follow Creatrix everywhere! And that, dear readers, I'm not allowed to reveal because it would spoil the whole story.**

 **The author also wants to know who has to follow Creatrix around the whole time next, after Zetsu of course. Remember, each day someone else!**

 **Of course, the author begs you guys to review or else she can die because of the flying cookies that appeared out of the mirror in her room.**

 **So please, for the sake of the story still continuing, REVIEW! The button does not bite!**

 **From the author:**

 **PEACE!]**


	9. Chapter 9: Freedom!

**A/N: See? I told you guys I barely have any time to post...**

 **Mainly because the device I use to post chapters and write them is hogged by my friend who doesn't have data to talk to her boyfriend... -_-***

 **As well as that, my dad has been busy fucking the power up, so I barely get to go onto my computer to write a chapter...**

 **Anyway, thank you for the reviews I have been receiving and I hope to get some more with this chapter!**

 **And you guys better review or there will be a violent scene of a reader's face splattered against a mirror…**

 **Note: the flying cookies suddenly disappeared [this could be due to bbb671]**

 **Note#2: I just woke up and I'm tired as fuck**

 **Note#3: this fucking boyfriend of my friend's is giving me a headache...**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, if I did, I could let Hidan stop my headache...**

 **Warning: Murder! Murder in this chapter! Not for ages 15 and below! Oh and possible perverseness... [You seeeeeer~ioussly think people listen to warnings? You're not even 18 yet and you watch p-] *brain has been silenced***

...

SUPERMASSIVELINEBREAKTHATWILLMAKEYOUSHITYOURPANTIESBECAUSEITSSOLONGANDIMNOTUSINGANYGRAMMER!

...

Oh the idiocy...

If a person were to have one apple, only one because that's all mom put in your lunchbox; and you have a friend you don't like that suddenly steals the apple **you** were supposed to eat... Doesn't that make a man pissed off?

Well, it did with Creatrix having to wake up in Kisame's bed again and being dragged out of the room because Zetsu-kun wants to show her his dianthus caryophyllus (carnelians), lavandula (lavender) and helianthus (sunflower) plants. Creatrix wasn't impressed when they entered Zetsu's garden and she was immediately attacked by a wall of ipomoea nil (morning glory vine).

 **In Zetsu's garden...**

"I'm terribly sorry, Creatrix-chan... **The morning glory vines seem to like you...** " Okay, that explains why Creatrix is covered from head to foot in purple flowers. With her hair still messy because Zetsu morphed through the ground to wake her up, some of the flowers from a bellis perennis (daisy). [God, the author is getting confused with these biological names...]

Glaring at Zetsu, Creatrix sat up and started plucking plant pieces off her body. "What the hell do you want to show me in any case?" She questioned, dragging a daisy flower out of her hair.

"Oh! I wanted you to come see my dianthus caryophyllus, lavandula and helianthus! **You're being really cruel to the bellis perennis...** " Zetsu said, his white half smiling happily whilst his black half looked completely heartbroken.

Still glaring, Creatrix stood up and dusted her butt. "And a canis lupus, felis catus, tyrannosaurus, expedition locust, mollusk and fat antietantus to you, creepy plant man." She mused, bowing before turning on her heel to stomp on the morning glory.

Zetsu, on the other hand, paled at the cruelty of Creatrix. "Nooo! **I'm going to kill you!** Leave the ipomoea nil alone!" Oh it must have been torture for Zetsu to see Creatrix-chan smash every last pretty purple flower on the morning glory.

Oh well... What can a person do against a psycho who hates plants that touch her?

Wait, what?! She hates plants?!

With Zetsu's screaming about the daffodils that were being targeted by Creatrix-chan, Kisame jumped awake and stormed from his room over to Zetsu's garden. The priceless scene of Zetsu carefully picking up a destroyed pansy flower with tears in his eyes made Kisame drop to the ground laughing in stitches.

But, with those two on their own missions, they didn't notice what clever miss plant destroyer noticed...

...

 **Change p.o.v**

I grinned evilly, knowing that I had successfully destroyed almost half of the smelly flowers to get Zetsu in tears. It was then, when I plucked out one of the carnelian shrubs from the ground that I found it.

Behind a big tree, rather hard to get past because of the fucking huge shrub of carnelians, was a hole in the wall, big enough for me to fit through.

Okay that said, I glanced at the two idiots, one moping over his smelly plants and the other rolling on the floor before making a split decision.

The hole was probably there to let rainwater in, because a bucket was under the hole, in the ground with water in it already. Grinning again, because that hole led to the outside world, I snuck a last look at the two before shouting in another direction to get them farther away. "Oh look, sunflowers! Die Satan slut!"

Within seconds, I heard Zetsu squeak in horror and jump up, so I took that as my queue to escape. Holy shit it felt great. As soon as I hit open skies, I immediately took off down the slopes to get to lower ground. Tee-hee, I was clever...

My backpack was still in the hideout, but, unlucky for those dorks, I had cleaned it out; there was only two extra pairs of panties, my sack of tricks and a pocket knife, which I all carried in my pockets with me. It helps if you plan ahead for escapes, otherwise you're stuck lugging a huge trunk full of shit around.

Anyway, around halfway down the mountain, I noticed the clouds growing darker. "Shit." I mumbled. Yes, shit. I can either be struck by lightning, so I'd have to hustle, or I'd get lucky and my tracks get covered; which was not going to happen because the fucking thunder started.

From inside the mountain, I could hear the Akatsuki already searching for me. I looked downwards and gulped; there was a tree at the bottom, which meant I'd probably land safely if I jumped, however... If I missed the tree, my face would be gone.

So, taking the leap of faith, I plunged from the mountain, begging that I catch hold of a branch. With the wind whipping up, I had no other option but to close my eyes.

Within seconds, I crashed into leaves, so I opened my eyes and grabbed onto the nearest branch before I dropped out of the tree. Sighing in relief that I didn't see my arse, I checked around the tree to see if I could find any fallen branches, but there were none.

The Akatsuki started getting busy when I heard something blowing up from inside the hideout, so I dropped to the ground and ran at top speed towards the forest; because there was a huge gap between the tree, the mountain and the forest.

...

 **In the hideout**

"Deidara! That was completely unnecessary!" Kakuzu bellowed, pointing at the destroyed tree which had hid the hole in the wall just a few seconds ago. Zetsu, on the other hand, started tearing by his eyes, because of the destruction of another plant.

"Zetsu said there was a hole there, un." Deidara grumbled, holding a ball of his explosive clay.

Pein, who wanted to see this 'hole', was also in Zetsu's garden along with the other three who were very curious. "It is still unnecessary, Deidara." Pein grumbled, pinching the bridge of his nose. "In any case, why the hell is there a hole in the wall?!"

All eyes turned to the weeping Zetsu who had shut himself in his Venus fly trap. "Oi! Fuckhead!" Hidan whacked a hand on the plant man's cover.

"Hidan, steel yourself." Pein ordered. Hidan sighed and folded his arms over his chest. You could start hearing a small voice from inside Zetsu's cover; however, what the idiot said was inaudible. "Zetsu, get your head out before I chop your plants up and force-feed them to you!"

Instantly, Zetsu's Venus fly trap snapped open. "To gather rain-water, leader sama. **For the plants, of course.** " Zetsu stared ground wards, unable to look at the destruction of his beloved plants. I think Creatrix stomped on his uncle or something...

"Rain-water?! Do you have any idea how much your 'rain-water' gathering has cost us?!" Pein was furious and Zetsu shat himself. "Deidara and Sasori."

"Hai!" The two stood to attention and Deidara's ball of clay dropped to the ground.

Pein glared at Zetsu before addressing the two. "You two will head out, find and retrieve Creatrix-chan before she reaches the gates of Konoha."

"What, _now_ , un?" Deidara blinked like a dork. Sasori slapped him over his head, meaning that they obviously had to go now.

Okay, so the two sauntered off to their room to pack, leaving the others glaring at Zetsu. "You will stuff that hole and make sure nothing can get out, understood?" Pein's eyebrow twitched in annoyance, meaning that Zetsu was in some deep kaka.

"Yes, sir..." Zetsu mumbled, his head bowed.

So, leaving Zetsu to patch up the hole in the wall through which our clever escape artist escaped, Pein headed to his office, Kisame and Itachi plopped into the kitchen, because the shark was starving and Itachi was hungry. (Is there any difference? Yes. One is half dead because of hunger; the other one is just hungry.)

Kakuzu headed to his room to finish counting bills and Hidan- (author asks for the script. *gets handed script*.) Oh great God! Hidan went to his room to plot again on how he's going to grab Creatrix when she's back.

...

 **Meanwhile, somewhere in the forest.**

"Chouji, slow down!" Shikamaru complained, but wasn't heard, so he had to follow after the speeding fat person before he got left behind, because Ino was right on his heels as well as Kakashi.

Okay, they were running towards the mountain where the singing was coming from, because they made camp near Konoha the previous night so that they could regain their strength.

Shikamaru didn't get much sleep, however, because of Chouji's uncontrolled snoring. "Hey, Shikamaru, can you hear the singing yet?" Ino questioned.

"No, I keep telling you guys." Shikamaru grumbled. "The singing stopped yesterday."

Well, they were getting close to the mountain in any case. Kakashi made the group stop so they can rest before they entered the cave, in case they needed to fight.

Meh, it wasn't needed as Creatrix-chan slammed into Shikamaru whilst running, because she wasn't looking where she was going. "Owie!"

"Ngh!" Poor Shikamaru fell over with Creatrix-chan on top of him, both gripping either their head (in Creatrix's case) or stomach (in Shikamaru's case).

Stunned silence followed before Ino helped Creatrix up. "Oh my God, how did you escape?!" She asked, trying to see if the girl was injured.

Chouji cheered because they could finally return to Konoha. Creatrix scratched her head before suddenly paling. "We need to hurry! They sent out a search party for me, and they're on their way!" She said, her eyes standing as wide as trays.

Okay, that was not the case, because Sasori and Deidara had just exited the hideout at that moment to go find their lost prize. So whatever the Konoha ninja that had Creatrix run into them did, they had to move with a moderate pace, because Creatrix-chan got really far into the forest.

"Deidara, you better not blow anything up." Sasori growled, clambering onto Deidara's clay bird. Not long afterwards, the two took to the sky to gain lost distance between where they were and where Creatrix-chan was, because she was halfway into the forest.

Meanwhile, Creatrix was trying to get the four fucking ninja to get a move on, because they were inspecting the goddamned blue spot on her forearm. Where did she get that?

Oh it's nothing; she fell through the air, slammed into a tree and hit her arm against a branch. Nothing suspicious.

When Ino finally announced that she would check Creatrix for any internal damage caused by the Akatsuki at Konoha, the group trudged back towards home. It kind of sucked, because Creatrix-chan isn't a ninja, so she can't jump through the trees. "Why not use chakra to run as fast as us?" Chouji asked, his stomach growling.

"Dumbass!" Creatrix hissed. "They'll sense my chakra and no doubt find me instantly..." Okay, that's true, because Deidara and Sasori were soaring above the spot where they were in the forest, unable to see anything below because of the green.

Deidara grumbled, knowing he wasn't allowed to use his clay to blow the forest up, so they had to go lower to find Creatrix-chan, possibly walk through the forest and pick up a trail.

So, down they went, a few hundred meters away from where Creatrix was. Deidara poofed the bird away and the two started walking in the general direction of Konoha.

It was nearing midday. Creatrix had woken up at around seven, started destroying Zetsu's plants at ten minutes past seven and carried on for about half an hour before Kisame walked into the garden. Then the crazy plant killer continued destroying plants for another forty minutes before finding the escape hole.

Okay, at around twenty past eight, Creatrix escaped from the hideout through the hole, which took a minute. She clambered down the side of the mountain, until halfway down. Halfway before she reached halfway, around ten minutes later, the Akatsuki started searching the base for Creatrix. Twenty minutes later, a search crew was organized. So it took half an hour to descend to the middle of the mountain.

When there, it took her a split second to decide whether to jump to the tree or not. The fall down the rest of the way to the ground took around five minutes because of the size of the mountain and the trouble of propelling her whole body towards the tree before Creatrix landed in the tree. To cross the wide open plain that separated her from the forest, Creatrix had to run for another five minutes at top speed before hiding behind a tree in case the Akatsuki saw her.

At this point, the time was around nine o'clock. She took a quick break for about five minutes before running in the general direction of Konoha. Tee-hee, she was a little off, because she was going north and not north-east.

But, thanks to her general loss of direction, Creatrix managed to head butt Shikamaru in his stomach when crashing into the group around an hour of running and pausing to catch her breath. Okay, a ten minute inspection later and the group headed back to Konoha at around twenty minutes past ten.

With that said Creatrix felt rather hungry when Chouji's stomach growled again.

...

SUPERMASSIVELINEBREAKTHATWILLMAKEYOUSHITYOURPANTIESBECAUSEITSSOLONGANDIMNOTUSINGANYGRAMMER!

...

 **Oh bloody hell! It took Creatrix about two days to escape from the Akatsuki, but with my plans she w- *shot with an AK47***

 **[Yes! The underage perverted bitch is down!]**

 **Oi! I am not underage! I am turning 18 this year you stupid brain!**

 **[*sweatdrop* it still means that you're underage, my dear body. You're not even allowed to drink away from home.]**

 **... I forgot about that... But you're still stupid because my sister calls you a peanut!**

 **[So? I like it! It makes me sound yummy!]**

 **... And my dad say's you don't exist...**

 **[*le gasp* how dare he?! He is your father!]**

 **Okay people, ignoring my stupid brain, I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

 **Make sure you leave a review, and please give me some time to update, because I've been extremely busy and will be extremely busy, now that school is open again...**

 **I hate my life...**

 ***attack of the flying cookies***

 **HOLY MOTHER OF- SAVE MEE MY READERS!**

 **[Okay... Just please review... Or the cookies get her...]**

 ***author shouting from a distance***

 **[No, seriously? She just got run over by a squid driving a tractor... *cough* oh good, she's up again... *wide eyes* she just got attacked by a dinosaur with a moustache and pink sunglasses...]**

 ***author somewhere in a hole hiding from dinosaur***

 **PEACE!**


	10. Chapter 10: Fang

**A/N: One thing I know now: if you're going to fall, make sure you land like a badass!**

 **I did that... Saturday... When I went to party at my awesome uncle's place with my parents and sister who keeps throwing goddamned tantrums...**

 **Well... I missed the step when I went into the house, so my foot snagged onto it and I fell forward. Before I smashed my face, I swirled around and landed on my back, skidding to a halt with my right arm raised showing peace!**

 **The next time I fell, at the same place the same day, was on the steps near the pool. Okay, a song started playing that sounded Irish, so I danced on the step. Next thing I know, I missed the step and fell down on my arse, sitting upright with the same hand held up showing peace.**

 **I must say... I wasn't that snockered, but I did enjoy myself. After falling twice, I definitely drank a lot, because the next thing I know, I'm jamming my arse off to songs that bring back awesome memories of my aunt and uncle, like Alice Deejay, DJ Visage and fucking DJ Lazard. (If you guys don't know these artists, you are definitely not a fucking 90's kid. I was three when I first started jamming on songs like The Return, Blab la bla and even fucking one of my favorites to this day, Two times by Ann Lee.)**

 **[Anyway, leaving the author's life story alone...]**

 **Oi! You're fucking mean!**

 **Anyway, here's chapter 10 for you guys, sorry for the late post, my father was busy with the power, so my pc couldn't go on again... So please enjoy, read and you better fucking review or I kill you... *attacked by flying cookies with knives and guns***

 **Disclaimer: (by Kakashi) the author, mariXwic32-chan, does not own Naruto. She owns two blue spots where she fell.**

 **Warning: (by Ino) the story in general is not for people under 15, because of slight pervertedness, violence and weird scenes of craziness.**

 **Note: (by mariXwic32's brain) [her family is way too loud today whilst playing Trivial Pursuit. You guys probably know that game.]**

 **Note#2: [the author is in pain because she thought she could do free styling (parkour)]**

 **Note#3: [the author really wants some marijuana... I'm going to suffer when she does get some...]**

 **...**

SUPERMASSIVELINEBREAKTHATWILLMAKEYOUSHITYOURPANTIESBECAUSEITSSOLONGANDIMNOTUSINGANYGRAMMER!

...

Oh for the love of...

Last time, Creatrix-chan ran into her saviors, the Konoha ninja.

Lemme explain what happened...

Okay, with the Konoha nin leading, more like escorting, Creatrix back to safety, Deidara and Sasori continued their search for the girl with a tremendously strange chakra.

Nice.

The Konoha group stopped to make camp near a river, but were so narrow minded that they made a fire to cook some fish. Okay, nothing happened to them whilst the fire was started.

"Ne, Creatrix-chan?" Chouji scratched his head, staring at the girl who happily sat on the bank of the river with her feet in the water thankful to be free from the Akatsuki, her boots sitting next to a rock. Creatrix turned her head to the slightly fat person to show she was paying attention. "How did you escape?"

For a few seconds, Creatrix remained silent before scratching her head. "I found a hole in the wall and jumped down a mountain into a tree." Well, that summed the whole scene up pretty well, however... She left the petty detail out about where the hole was, because at that moment...

...

 **In the Akatsuki hideout**

Still moping about his plants, Zetsu had dragged a couple of stones and cement to his garden to patch the hole. The cement consisted of chakra and water mixed with small stones and sand.

With him, and sniggering his sharky arse off, Kisame sat on the grass and watched as Zetsu packed stone by stone to seal up the hole. (Oh God no! Not that song from Rammstein!) [The author starts crying like a baby when she hears Rammstein's Stein um Stein...] The plant man wasn't very impressed about it; how would he get water to give to his plants now?

Oh that's right. Zetsu's black half schemed an evil scheme against Kisame, which meant that Kisame would have quite the trouble of getting out of his punishment. "Hey, Kisame."

"Heh?"

"I wonder what you did to Creatrix-chan to make her hate you... **Maybe I should sneak into your room and watch you...** " Oh that evil dick. Kisame quit his snickering and gawped at Zetsu.

"You wouldn't..."

"Ne, you think that. If I get Creatrix-chan's trust, you're going to suffer, **and by that I mean we're going to team up against you.** " Zetsu kept his grinning face to the wall he was busy with, sticking another stone in place before smearing chakra cement on top of that to add another stone.

Kisame growled, glaring at Zetsu as if the dork had just told him that Creatrix-chan was his girlfriend or something, because it sure as hell sounded like it. Why would Zetsu use Creatrix-chan against Kisame when she destroyed the guy with a personality disorder's plants?

Oh... Kisame got the gag and glared daggers at Zetsu with his beady shark eyes. "What do you want, dipshit?" He asked, knowing that Zetsu is one of the best at blackmail.

Zetsu chuckled and finished patching the wall. He then started smearing the cement over the whole patch. "Oh nothing really... **But if you really want to avoid any awkwardness, you'd be wise to help me out.** " Oh crud, did he want a girlfriend? Without giving Kisame a chance to speak, Zetsu finished with his request. "I'd like you to water the plants with your jutsu. **If you fuck them up, there will be a serious case of Creatrix-chan on your ass...** "

Widening eyes, sweat trickling down the side of his face, Kisame glared at Zetsu who continued to cover up the newly added wall patch. Kisame had to consider the request. He could either help Zetsu water his goddamned plants, _or_ he could get his ass kicked by Zetsu and Creatrix-chan because the plant man would probably tell her something that Kisame did or said which would be lies of course, but Creatrix would believe Zetsu...

Quietly, Zetsu continued with his work, humming a tune just to annoy Kisame. If only the half-shark could prevent Zetsu's blackmailing streak. The only idea he got was to corner Zetsu and rape the guy... But he immediately shoved the idea away. He was definitely not into men, especially not guys with a problem that forced them to hide inside plants.

Okay, his mind made up, Kisame agreed.

...

 **In the forest again**

"I swear to God, Deidara, if you say another word I will feed you to the piranhas." Sasori had had about enough of the blonde bomber's constant jabbering. The two had been walking through the forest, searching for Creatrix.

Luckily for them, the group had stopped to make camp; however, the two Akatsuki members didn't know that yet. They were closing in on the group, around fifty meters away from the campsite. "I smell fish..." Deidara said, sniffing the air.

Sasori blinked at Deidara; the blonde probably forgot that the puppeteer couldn't smell that well as normal humans. "She probably stopped to rest." Oh and the evil grin Sasori threw on his face, knowing that Creatrix would soon be in the clutches of the Akatsuki again...

Well, saying that, Sasori and Deidara followed the scent of frying fish at a fast pace to close the fifty meter distance between them and Creatrix...

Meanwhile, Creatrix-chan jumped up with wide eyes. "We have to hide, like fucking right now!" She squeaked with fear laced in her voice.

"Why?" Shikamaru asked, quite bored as he leaned against a tree. Kakashi scratched his head; he'd been reading his porno book for a while now whilst sitting under another tree.

Within seconds, Creatrix had pulled her boots on and searched for a quick hiding spot, which she found immediately. "Akatsuki!" She hissed, diving into a hole that was abandoned by a fox, but it was a hiding place in the least.

Instantly, the other four dove for cover in, between, under... Wherever the hell they could, because Sasori and Deidara were so close that they could sense their chakra. When the two stepped into the clearing, they paused.

"Ne, Danna, un... Where did she go?" Deidara stared at the fire in confusion. There wasn't any fish, but definitely a fire. Meanwhile, Chouji hid in a bush, busy stuffing his face with the fish that he quickly grabbed before hiding.

Sasori grumbled in frustration. "It looks like she left a while ago; the fire is starting to burn out." He turned to the direction of Konoha. A twig breaking made the two jump and Creatrix's heart jump around in her chest. At the entrance of the burrow where she was hiding was a fox, and he wanted to go into the hole. "What's there?" Sasori questioned, trying to see.

"It's a fox, un." Deidara narrowed his eyes. "Why isn't it going into the hole? It's sniffing the hole with curiosity, un." Oh yes it was, because that was the fox's burrow and someone had intruded on his privacy, namely Creatrix, who was panicking.

Meh, she didn't have to because the fox entered the hole without another thought, making Sasori and Deidara forget about the hole which they didn't know that Creatrix was hiding in. In the hole, which was big enough to fit Creatrix and the fox, the girl thanked the canine silently.

Sasori turned back to the direction of Konoha and the two walked off. The fox poked its head out of the hole, watching as the black and red cloaked figures walked away from the clearing. Waiting until they were far enough, the fox wagged its tail, meaning Creatrix had to wait.

What? How? Huh?

Oh yeah... Creatrix-chan has the scent of a fox, because of hiking in the mountains where foxes were present. The time she got lost in the mountains for a month before she finally returned home was when a pack of foxes took her in and somehow managed to communicate with her. The cat wasn't impressed when she came home and she smelled like one of the critters which prowled about through the streets at night, hunting down cats for fun and food.

Thanks to her experience with foxes and having the scent of one for some reason, because she can't get it off even if she tried, she had befriended a young, male red fox in the Narutoverse. Oh and he was all too happy to have found someone who smelt like a fox and was a female...

[No, dear readers, the author is against bestiality, because it is fucked up. She has another plan in mind, but it will only unfold later...]

In any case, when Sasori and Deidara were far enough, the fox crawled out of the hole and waited for Creatrix to exit as well. "Thank you so much, Fang." She sighed, waiting for her Konoha friends to get out of hiding.

"Fang?" Kakashi questioned, walking up to Creatrix and scratching his head. "You know him?" He was rather confused at that moment, because he had never seen the fox before and had panicked when he crawled into the hole Creatrix was hiding in.

Creatrix shook her head. "We just met."

"Wuh?" Shikamaru narrowed his eyes whilst Ino ogled the fox that looked so fucking pretty with a fluffy red-iron coat, white underbelly and black paws with a red dot on his front left paw.

Scratching her head, Creatrix thought of how to explain the situation to them. "I can communicate with foxes..." She said, glancing down at Fang that happily wagged his tail and stood next to Creatrix. "I still have fox scent on me, because I got lost one time and..." Not repeating the explanation.

Okay, so that said, Fang was happy to meet Creatrix's friends, but growled at Kakashi and Shikamaru who tried to touch her when she almost fell over her own feet. Possessive canine anyone? Soon, they set off in another direction towards Konoha, just to avoid encountering the Akatsuki.

Unfortunately, Fang had imprinted on Creatrix, so they had a slap-happy fox trotting along with them. Shikamaru was not very happy about the fox, because it looked too suspicious. Oh my God, is Shikamaru in love with Creatrix-chan?

Shaking his head, the ninja who thinks everything is troublesome walked in front. Creatrix walked behind him with Fang trotting next to her, Ino walked behind them and Chouji walked in front of Shikamaru, hunger causing him to walk faster. Kakashi dawdled at the back, reading his book.

...

 **Change p.o.v**

"Ne, Metal-chan?" I turned my attention to Fang, kind of shocked at my new nickname that he gave me. All animals give people names... [Like the author's dog who called her Lazy Lady.] "Why would those bad guys want to capture you?" He asked.

I pursed my lips and stared ahead. "Well... I don't really know..." And that was the truth. Sure, Pein requested that I help them capture the jinjuriki, but he didn't mention for what my chakra would be used.

Shikamaru glanced back at me. "Who you talking to?" He asked. I pointed at Fang who wagged his tail happily. Narrowing his eyes, Shikamaru returned to walking.

It was starting to get dark by the time we got around a couple hundred paces from the campsite. We have been resting for around an hour, meaning that we have been traveling for a while...

Fang wasn't much of a talker like the other foxes in the normal world. He would occasionally comment about something that would make me snigger or sigh, causing Shikamaru to turn and glance at us. There was something odd about him as well; he was acting more like a human. Instead of chasing after a stray raccoon that was mocking him like a normal fox, he ignored it. I was rather confused by his behavior, but decided not to ask about it.

When the sun set, we found a cave to spend the night before heading out early in the morning. We didn't light up a fire, in case it attracted attention from the two searching for me. I had no idea who they had sent to recapture me; all I knew was that I had to reach Konoha safely.

"We're almost there; tomorrow around midday we'll arrive in Konoha." Kakashi said, leaning against the wall just inside the entrance to keep watch for enemies. Shikamaru went to explore the cave further, because there was a passage sort of thing at the back. Ino and Chouji had already unfolded as many futons as needed.

I sat against the wall with Fang's head in my lap, even though he was small enough to fit on top of my lap. "Metal-chan smells nice..." He huffed before closing his eyes to sleep. I blushed my arse off, which caught the attention of Ino and Chouji.

"What are you blushing for?" Ino asked, rather confused.

Chouji munched on a packet of chips. "Did Fang say something?" He ate a chip and stared down at the fox in my lap.

So, trying to stay calm, I told them about some perverted joke that Fang 'apparently' told me. Of course, the fox was very strange...

I fell asleep after a while, my head resting against the stone wall of the cave.

...

 **Meanwhile, lost**

Deidara collapsed under a tree and glared at Sasori. "I told you we need to find a cave, but nooo! You want to find Creatrix-chan, un!"

"Deidara, even if we find a cave, we'll still have to wake up early enough to catch up to the girl. Who knows, maybe she isn't planning on sleeping." Sasori picked at his ear because a bug flew into it. "We should carry on and wait by the gate in case she already showed up there." To be honest, Sasori doubted himself.

Okay, so without complaints, Deidara stood up and they marched forwards, passing a cave on the way; the same cave in which the Konoha group were hiding. Within a few hours of trudging through the forest, they made their way to the gates of Konoha and hid in the forest.

A group of gate guards lounged about in front of the gates, chatting boredly. "I wish they would bring the girl back... Tsunade-sama's punishment is cruel..." One complained.

The other snorted and plopped down on the ground. "You think? I want to go sleep man..." No, these two are not Izumo and Kotetsu, but some other random shinobi picked to guard the gate.

This meant, to Deidara and Sasori that Creatrix-chan wasn't there yet. "Dammit, we could have gone into that cave we walked past earlier, un..." Deidara wiped a hand over his face before glaring at his partner, who just shrugged and sat down under a tree.

With Creatrix's new friend, Fang the fox, what will happen next, I wonder?

Oh nothing much... The next day, the Konoha ninja along with Creatrix and Fang, exited the cave and made for Konoha. They were already halfway from the cave when Creatrix got a bad feeling, and Fang could sense it too, because he walked closer to Creatrix.

The time was passing quite slowly as they trudged through the forest. As Kakashi had predicted, they got through the forest around midday and started walking to the gates of Konoha.

But... Something was not right...

...

SUPERMASSIVELINEBREAKTHATWILLMAKEYOUSHITYOURPANTIESBECAUSEITSSOLONGANDIMNOTUSINGANYGRAMMER!

...

 **Hole-eh sh-hit...**

 **A fox? And Creatrix can talk to foxes?! Is she a fox whisperer or something?!**

 **And besides, why the hell would she find a fox? *author gets handed a script again* Oh... Well that makes sense!**

 **[You seriously think you're going to pull off getting enough reviews?]**

 **Well, considering that a few people love the story, I see no problem in trying to get enough to continue with all the chapters. I mean, I planned for twenty six chapters, so there will probably be a lot of reviews by the time I'm done with the f- *shot with a pellet gun and sucker-punched by a kangaroo***

 **[Jho, thank goodness she didn't get to finish... Otherwise you guys would have found out about her idea for the story!]**

 **Kakashi: *sigh* you are a very, very, very cruel brain.**

 **Shikamaru: I agree.**

 **[And you guys suck penis.]**

 **All: *pale***

 **[Anyway, from the author that just got shot with a pellet gun and sucker-punched by a kangaroo- *author trampled by elephants* oh dear...**

 **Please review and save her, because she might not make it alive!**

 **School starts tomorrow, so my body is posting this chapter now so that you guys may enjoy it, because she'll barely have time to finish a chapter with all the studying she's definitely going to do... When she does post a chapter, please be nice and review guys, she really appreciates your efforts to click on the button, write a random ball of gibberish and post it. Come on, please?**

 **From the author who is... BEING ATTACKED BY FLYING COOKIES WITH BOMBS!**

 **PEACE!**


	11. Chapter 11: SHIT!

**A/N: Sorry about not updating this week... I had to copy a shitload of music from cd's over to usb sticks for my grandfather... And it was school, so I was relatively busy as fuck. I am not an ignoranus!**

 **But, for you my beloved readers, as a reward for not complaining about the lateness, here's chapter 11 while I'm sitting in CAT class, listening to music and staring at the computer screen because I'm bored as shit and done with my PAT; and I promise to have the next one ready to post as fast as I can whilst studying and being busy with other shit.**

 **[You are going to fry me *le brain* if you try and study...]**

 **So? At least you're going to die!**

 **Kakashi: you're... That mean with your brain?**

 **Well, whattaya think? I don't like him, he don't like me. End of story, bye bye, see ya later.**

 **Naruto: You're brain is a...?**

 **Never mind that! Just do the fucking disclaimer or get run over by that walking aeroplane!... Yes, my brain is male... I have a identity crisis, okay!**

 **Disclaimer: (by Naruto with wide eyes) mariXwic32-chan does not own the story created by Masashi Kishimoto-sempai.**

 **Warning: (by Kakashi who happened to be staring at the author's legs...) Not for kids under 15... *stares at author's legs... Because she's wearing shorts...***

 **...**

SUPERMASSIVELINEBREAKTHATWILLMAKEYOUSHITYOURPANTIESBECAUSEITSSOLONGANDIMNOTUSINGANYGRAMMER!

...

Halfway to Konoha from the cave, I got a really bad feeling. Fang kept close to my legs and I kept close to Kakashi in case something happened. Nothing did, until...

...

 **Near the entrance to Konoha**

"Deidara, here she comes." Sasori hissed. The blonde Akatsuki bomber looked up from the grass he was picking.

Something was funny. "Hey, isn't that the fox we saw yesterday, un?" He stared in confusion at the fox trotting close to Creatrix.

Grumbling, Sasori got ready to move. "Grab the dog, I'll grab the girl. Make sure your clay pigeon is ready so we can just jump on and leave." The puppeteer said, glancing at the gate of Konoha where the two guards weren't; they had gone inside.

"Why do I have to grab the dog, un? What's the point?" Deidara whined, standing up and molding a clay bird before enlarging it. Silently, they waited in the forest for the girl and her buddies to get closer. In an instant, Deidara and Sasori jumped out, grabbed the girl and her fox friend and jumped onto Deidara's clay bird, or pigeon as Sasori liked to call it.

The Konoha ninja didn't notice what happened until they arrived at the gates. "Here we are, safe and so-." All eyes turned to the spot where Creatrix was. "What the hell?!"

Oh great.

Up in the sky and flying towards the hideout again, Deidara yelped as Fang bit his hand before hiding between Creatrix's legs as she was forced to stand by Sasori and his goddamned chakra strings.

"Fucking pieces of shit!" The girl cried. Fang growled at Deidara, nudging his nose against Creatrix's leg. Ooohh, isn't that romantic?

"The hell was that for, un?!" Deidara barked and glared at Fang who glared back with malice, his teeth revealed. "Why the hell is it bumping its nose against your leg?!"

Creatrix and Fang both glared at the bomber, meaning that they would kill him soon enough. "He's marking me." Creatrix said through gritted teeth as she tried to free herself from Sasori's strings. Did I mention to you that all canine and feline animals mark their companions or mates by rubbing their noses on them? It is a proven fact, because they transfer their scent to the other creature or person through glands on their snouts. Quite interesting, right?

"The hell?!" Deidara glared at Fang.

"Shut up, baka; you're giving me a headache." Sasori grumbled.

There was silence for a few moments before Creatrix replied to a question from Fang. "You're right; he does look like a doll." She grinned and stared at Deidara.

Again, Deidara glared at the fox, because he can't understand why Creatrix can understand him and not everyone else.

…

 **Creatrix p.o.v**

Captured again. What a lovely day, wasn't it? Fang wasn't very happy with Deidara or Sasori, so he stayed between my legs. There was no way in hell we could jump off of the clay pigeon, because it would be a heck of a drop and our legs would be broken.

So, on the way back to the fucking hideout, I told Sasori that I wanted to sit. Once I was flat on my arse, Fang crawled onto my lap and licked my arm, making Deidara turn pale. How would the bomber know what the lick means in any case?

We neared the base and the stupid clay pigeon lowered to the ground. "Metal-chan, if they hurt you, I'll bite their penises off." Fang said, glaring at Deidara in particular. Almost everyone knows that foxes have slightly sharper teeth than dogs, like wolves, because they are wild creatures.

I chuckled and scratched his head before we landed. Once on the ground, Deidara poofed the bird away and Sasori forced me into the cave so they can shut the entrance. Fang stayed really close so he doesn't lose me. When the boulder was in place, Sasori removed the chakra strings and walked off to inform Pein on my arrival.

Before following Deidara, I picked up Fang and carried him along with me. Foxes are small, yes, and very adorable when they get pissed off. Like when Itachi tried to greet Fang. Within seconds, the Uchiha's hand was bitten so hard that it started bleeding like crazy. I had to calm Fang before he attacked Kakuzu and Hidan who stormed into the hallway to find out why the hell they heard a girl's scream coming from Itachi.

On the floor, Fang's hind legs were raised as well as the hairs on his back. His tail swung from side to side slowly, warning the two to back off. From me? After the Itachi screaming like a girl because Fang bit him, I followed Deidara again after picking my fox friend up.

We arrived at Pein's office, finding Zetsu and Kisame in the room as well. Immediately sensing another creature's presence, Fang growled at Kisame. But what about Zetsu? Nah, he's a plant, and we all know plants get urinated on by canines. Kisame, however, sensed danger and flung himself around to stare at Fang before backing away slowly. "Explain, now." Pein grumbled, staring at Fang who glared at Kisame until he had backed into the shadows of the room. Could Kisame hear him too? Because Fang definitely growled at Kisame, showing dominance.

Deidara wiped a hand over his face and flinched because it was the hand that Fang bit before we arrived. "We captured her, as you requested, un. Unfortunately, she had the mutt with he-"

Suddenly, Fang jumped free of my arms and attacked Deidara. "I am not a mutt!" He barked snapping at the blonde bomber's face and neck. I quickly intervened by pulling Fang off of Deidara, holding him to my chest and rubbing his head. Fang growled at Deidara, his ears flattened backwards. "Metal-chan… I'm going to kill him…"

"Shh, it's okay, Fang." I said, glaring at Deidara. "He doesn't like being called that, dipshit. Do that again and I won't stop him from ripping your goddamned throat out."

Pein raised an eyebrow. "You can… Talk to animals?"

I turned to the leader of the Akatsuki. "Only foxes." Glaring, I continued to rub Fang's head. The fox, having imprinted on me, was rather protective. "In any case," I continued, glaring at everyone in the room. "You guys better hope to God I don't get a hold of a weapon, because your fucking heads will roll off in the morning." I growled before storming from the office with Fang in my arms.

Setting Fang down so he could walk, I went to the kitchen, because we were both starving. In there, we found Itachi with Kakuzu bandaging his hand. When I entered, Itachi yipped and stared with wide eyes at Fang, who ignored him. Kakuzu, on the other hand, glared at Fang because he'd have to start paying for food for him as well.

"He? Fang, you seem to be ignoring Itachi." I watched as Fang padded around the kitchen, sniffing all the bottom cupboards.

Hearing a strange snorting noise, Fang replied. "He knows where he stands, Metal-chan." He turned his brown eyes to me and blinked.

I grinned. "You put him in his place?" I enquired, opening the fridge and pulling out a few pieces of steak to grill. Fang made a yipping noise, meaning that he did that. Before I knew it, Fang jumped onto the table and sat down. Kakuzu growled and tried to throw Fang off, but was bitten in his face. Snickering, I started frying up the meat. "You really shouldn't do that, even Itachi figured that out." I turned my head to see Kakuzu storming up from the table and exiting the kitchen.

Fang sniffed the air as I continued cooking. "That smells yummy…" He said, licking his lips and raising a paw in the air. Awwrggh! I could just eat him up! He was so adorable! I giggled and finished up the steaks before putting two on Fang's plate and one on mine.

"Here you go, boy." I smiled and set the plate down in front of Fang, who happily ate the steak. Sitting down on one of the chairs, I started eating as well, noting that Itachi hadn't left the kitchen yet. Itachi stared at Fang, probably wondering why the hell he was on the table.

Soon, both Fang and I finished our midday meals before leaving Itachi, partially paralyzed with fear, in the kitchen. Fang trotted next to me towards Kisame's room so that I could grab my hiking bag. "He stinks…" Fang sneezed. Oh boy did Kisame stink. To Fang, Kisame smelt like a rotting fish. "Metal-chan smells lovely…"

Again, I blushed because of his comment. "Thank you, Fang" I smiled and picked my backpack up before going on a hunt for a room where I could be far away from any of the Akatsuki. Whilst walking with Fang trotting next to me, we found a very panicked Kisame, because he saw Fang and his eyes widened. "H-hi Creatrix-chan…" His eyes stayed on Fang, in case he decided to attack.

In fact, Fang wasn't even growling at Kisame, obviously having made his point to all the males in the hideout that he was the alpha. "Where's a spare room?" I questioned. Slowly turning around and keeping an eye on Fang, Kisame motioned for us to follow him. Soon, we arrived at the spare room that they had organized for me. Instantly, Kisame was gone and Fang and I entered the room.

Fang sniffed the room before padding over to a corner and jumping up. When he landed again and turned to me, he had a camera in his jaws. My eye twitched in annoyance. I smiled at Fang and set down my backpack before sitting on the bed. "Pigs." Fang said, jumping on the bed and handing me the camera.

"Indeed, thanks Fang." I held up the device before throwing it against the opposite wall so that it broke into pieces.

…

 **Pein's office**

"They found the camera… **How did the fox know it was there**?" Zetsu stared at the blank screen before turning to the leader. Kisame entered the office, looking very fucking pale.

Pein turned to the abomination and raised an eyebrow. "What's up with you?"

Oh, Kisame knew very well what was wrong with him. He also knew who Fang was, thanks to a couple of encounters with the fox in the past. "I never thought I'd see… Death Fang… Ever again…" Kisame tried to calm himself, because one, he was hyperventilating, two, he was panicking and three; he didn't know how to handle the pressure of seeing an old enemy of his.

"Death Fang?" Pein cocked his head to the side in confusion. (Yes, that's Fang's full name.) Kisame nodded, gulping air to calm his nerves. "You know the fox?"

Instantly, Kisame started spilling the truth about the fox that had imprinted on Creatrix-chan. "At first, I thought he was a normal fox, so I ignored him and continued with my mission for the village..." Kisame lowered himself to the ground, his hands shaking wildly. "He's not a normal fox, leader-sama..." Wide eyes, wider than what can be believed, stared at Pein.

Seated at his desk, the leader of the Akatsuki folded his hands before resting his chin on them. "So, if he's not a fox, what the hell is he?" Pein asked, glaring at Kisame who was paling by the second; he was at baby blue skin color at that point, and growing paler...

...

SUPERMASSIVELINEBREAKTHATWILLMAKEYOUSHITYOURPANTIESBECAUSEITSSOLONGANDIMNOTUSINGANYGRAMMER!

...

 **WAM!**

 **[What the hell is Fang?!]**

 **Kakashi: hey! I want to know what Fang-kun is!**

 **Naruto: *sweatdrop* author-chan! You're leaving us with a cliffy... Again?!**

 **Tee-hee! *evil smirk* I don't know what the fuck is going on! *gets handed a script* oh... MUAHAHAHAHA!**

 **Review, and I'll probably post chapter 12 so you can find out what Fang-kun really is!**

 **Shikamaru: GAH! The suspense is going to kill me!**

 **That's what I want, you dickhead!**

 **Ino: that's really cruel of you... You know...?**

 **Chouji: I agree...**

 **Tsunade (who popped up outta nowhere): Where did Guy and Lee run off to?**

 ***author shrugs* meh?**

 **Naruto: *points* they went to get rammen... *sfx: stomach growl***

 **Anyway, before we go into another rabble, I hoped you enjoyed reading this chapter. Make sure you review before exiting your browser, or else, as I have found out, the cookie monster will climb out of your screen and bite your head because it will look like a cookie...**

 **REVIEW!**

 **All who is there: PEACE!**

 **Hey! That's my line! *grabbed in an awkward fashion by Kakashi because her legs are still showing***


	12. Chapter 12: Not good, bad!

**A/N: I just found out my Kakashi-kun has been murdered and replaced with a pervert!**

 **It's actually some guy I know and had a slight crush on so I called him Kakashi-kun, and now his hair is black and evil! NUUUUUUUUUU! Π-Π**

 ***shoots herself***

 **[Crap... There goes heart... Thank God it wasn't me...]**

 **Naruto: she likes Kakashi?**

 **Kakashi: she likes me?**

 **[You dipshits, it's not really Kakashi; it's a guy she knows!]**

 **Shikamaru: still, calling him Kakashi means she does like Kakashi himself.**

 **Chouji: I agree.**

 **[NUUUU! She does not like Kakashi!]**

 **Kakashi: but you just said-**

 **[Forget what I said and do the goddamned disclaimer already, before I shoot myself as well!]**

 **All: *blink***

 **[Thanks for the reviews so far, you guys are really supportive with this story and it makes the author so proud that she has something to look forward to after posting a chapter! Please enjoy chapter 12 and remember to leave a review! The answer is still no, hooligan, the author will never pair her beloved character with that snotty nosed weasel.]**

 **Itachi: hey!**

 **Disclaimer: (by Kakashi) the author obviously has no rights to own Naruto or be the creator of Naruto because if she was then I would most likely have looked different... And she wouldn't have a crush on me *grin and blush***

 **[NUUUUUUU!]**

 **Warning: (by the foot of the author because her hands are playing Battle Ship against each other. Note: right is losing.) Thiph fpory iff noff for pfeopfel unfer fifpeen. (Translation because feet can't type or even lisp: This story is not for people under fifteen.)**

 **[Please review or else the author will die…]**

…

SUPERMASSIVELINEBREAKTHATWILLMAKEYOUSHITYOURPANTIESBECAUSEITSSOLONGANDIMNOTUSINGANYGRAMMER!

…

Well, to see a fully grown man panic was quite hilarious, but not in the situation Kisame was in. Oh hell no, that was bad.

So, in the Akatsuki hideout, Kisame was as white as paper by the time he finally told Pein what Fang is. On the other hand, Fang was with Creatrix in their room, busy looking not too great. Why? Oh I don't know, you tell me what's happening to an abnormal canine that suddenly dropped to the ground and looked like it had an epileptic fit!

Creatrix stared wide eyed at Fang who was writhing in agony as if something was choking him. Meanwhile Kisame was headed to their room after telling Pein all the information. He was sent to check on the fox. A sudden scream made him jump out of his trance and run as fast as he could towards Creatrix's room, only to find, when he opened the door, the horror of his mind playing out in front of him.

"F-fang?" Creatrix stared at Fang; who was no longer a fox, but a wolf. Kisame paled so badly that he almost turned transparent. Fang hacked and sputtered, shaking his now bulky head. His coat was still the same color of iron red as before, his snout was somewhat shorter and his build was bigger, typical for a wolf.

After regaining consciousness of his surroundings, Fang jumped up and backed away from Creatrix. "I knew it was a bad idea, Metal-chan…" He hung his head low and hid his tail between his legs. "I should have stayed where I was…"

Creatrix shook her head. "What the hell are you talking about?! You…" She fell silent before blushing. "You're a shape-shifter?" She blinked and knelt down to show Fang she wouldn't do anything, but blush and keep reddening at a fast pace.

Kisame stared at Fang, who now was too ashamed to look Creatrix in the eye. He could hear what he was saying, because he was half-animal as well. Although I don't think sharks are supposed to be able to hear what mammals can say… His ears flicking up, Fang lifted his head and stared at Creatrix with his brows furrowed slightly. "A very crappy one… I accidentally changed into a great-Dane and could never change back… The first time this happened was when…" He stared down at the ground. "I came to this world…"

Silence filled the room, Creatrix's eyes widened and Kisame wanted to vomit out of complete fear. "Y… You're like me?" Creatrix squeaked, her throat tightening. Fang nodded and was suddenly rushed by Creatrix who hugged him. "Oh Fang!"

Oh dear… The scene made Kisame vomit in his mouth.

…

 **In Konoha**

Tsunade flung her desk though the window in anger, meaning that the four idiots who just randomly turned up at the gates with no Creatrix were in some deep shit. "She was with us last time we checked…" Shikamaru said, staring down at the floor in shame.

"Last time you checked?! When was that?! Seven weeks ago!" Tsunade smashed a hole into the wall.

Kakashi waited till the hokage was done ranting before stating his opinion. "They must have been waiting near the gate, because she was definitely there before we got to the gate…"

Silence; Tsunade considered this before sending Kakashi to retrieve the two gate guards who were supposed to keep watch. Well, seeing as they fell asleep, Tsunade was definitely going to kill them, or give them something else to do…

…

 **Back at the idiot headquarters… I mean-**

"What are you doing here, Kisame?" I glared at the fish wannabe and patted Fang's now really big head before standing up and placing my hands on my hips.

Suddenly aware of my presence, Kisame stood to attention and let his eyes roll to stare at Fang. "Leader-sama ordered me to check on Fang-k-k… kun…" Huh? What the hell was the fish's problem, because I have never heard him stutter before, and besides, what the hell would Pein want Fang to be checked on for?

"Hello, Creatrix-chan!" Oh my God, I jumped as high as possible and hid behind Fang. When I checked, Zetsu stood a few centimeters from the place I stood a few seconds ago. "Sorry, did I scare you? **I hope I did, you plant murderer…** " Kisame stared at Zetsu before slowly exiting the room.

Glaring at the fucked up plant asshole, I hugged Fang. "What do you want?" And so, I considered the possibility of me escaping from the Akatsuki again. If I was to be successful, I'd have to act insane and wear my panties on my head with pencils up my nose shouting 'cock-a-doodle-doo' for seventy hours. If that was the case, the Akatsuki would probably not fall for it.

Without getting an answer from Zetsu, I stood up, walked over to the corner and sat down with my back to everyone else. There was definitely a purple cloud of depro over my head… "Err… Creatrix-chan? Are you okay?" Zetsu asked, and I could hear him move closer.

Fang growled at him before sitting behind me and whining. "Metal-chan?" There was no use trying to cheer me up, but they sure as hell tried… For the next twenty four hours, they tried to get the purple cloud of depro away.

…

 **Still in Babylon… What?**

Zetsu blinked at Fang and Creatrix before contemplating with himself. Maybe she was hungry? Her period? Needed a bath? Wanted a shoulder to- Yes… That was definitely the problem, but why would she need a shoulder to cry on? Because she was stuck in the hideout again? It's not like Pein would harm her or anything.

Okay, so Zetsu, being one of the lamest plants ever existing, suggested that she ate something. Immediately after mentioning food, Creatrix's stomach growled. Both Fang and Zetsu were slightly worried about her, she probably didn't have enough to eat… And one steak does not count as a full meal. So, whining, Fang nudged his nose against Creatrix's back, begging her to get up so she can eat.

It took some effort, considering Creatrix was clinging to the corner and didn't want to eat, to get her out of the room. Zetsu and Fang worked together to drag the depressed girl from the room, with Zetsu grabbing one ankle and Fang the other ankle. The dragging wasn't helping the situation either, because Pein just happened to be prowling the corridors at that moment and when they dragged Creatrix past him, her shirt was halfway over her head, only showing her bra because of being dragged.

Along the way, they passed Kakuzu who blinked in surprise, Deidara who immediately spurted blood from his nose, Itachi who just glared at Creatrix and accidentally walked with her into the corner, injuring her ribcage, but she didn't notice it because she continued to mope.

When Fang and Zetsu finally pulled Creatrix into the kitchen, Fang immediately started searching the cupboards for food and Zetsu helped the depressed cloud of purple girl into a chair. Fang started pulling random ingredients out of the fridge and cabinets before placing them on the counter and turning to Zetsu, meaning the plant-man had to cook the food.

"But... I can't cook... **If you want her poisoned, I'll gladly help...** " Zetsu said, his black half grinning wickedly and his white half looking innocent. Fang shook his head and cocked it to the side, meaning Zetsu had to find someone to cook. " **Damn...** Gladly! That spares me the embarrassment! **I wish I could kill her...** " Zetsu left the kitchen by morphing into the ground and headed to the only person he knew that could cook anything.

"The fuck do you want, fucking plant piss?" Hidan was in the middle of a sacrifice, so he had a broom stuck through his chest (because someone threw his spikes away) and blood everywhere. Zetsu explained to the Jashinist what the hell happened, making the silver haired masochist grin wickedly. "Depressed, huh? Well fucking let me go fucking cook the fucking bitch something!"

Immediately, the two returned to the kitchen and Hidan started on the food that was on the counter. Fang lay on the table with his head on his front paws, staring at Creatrix who slumped in her chair. "Metal-chan..." He whined and lifted his head to make sure the food was being prepared. "You'll get something to eat now..."

A huge grumble emitted from Creatrix's stomach, making Zetsu raise his eyebrow. Hidan seared some steaks, made soup for a starter, chopped up onions and chopped a finger off, costing Zetsu a trip to Kakuzu before everything was bloodied. Fang snickered at the scene of Hidan grasping his hand and staring at his missing finger. With Hidan's finger fixed and everything cleaned up, the starter of bacon and cheese soup was presented in front of Creatrix who slowly but surely started eating.

Who knew that Hidan was a caterer, because the plates sure as hell were decorated neatly and filled with food that Creatrix ate clean. The starter was gone in barely five minutes and Hidan served the main that was two steaks with gravy, French toast and carrots. This took Creatrix around ten to fifteen minutes to finish before the Jashinist served her dessert that was frozen berries with chocolate, cream and ice-cream.

But, the food did not cheer the depressed girl up; the purple cloud of depro remained. She was actually arguing with herself internally if she could escape or not. There was a stray drop of cream on her chin, and all three males in the room noticed that. Before Hidan could move, Fang licked Creatrix full in her face and grinned at Hidan, who glared at the wolf in return.

Still, the girl's face remained gloomy and the shadow of purple depro hung over her head. Hidan gave up and stormed away, mostly because of jealousy for Fang. Sighing, Zetsu thought of something that might help her; relaxing by the pond in his garden usually helps him forget problems he has.

Fang turned to Zetsu and cocked his head. "Let's go to the pond... She'll feel better... **She better not destroy my plants again!** " So the two dragged Creatrix's arse to Zetsu's garden, but they didn't hold on to her ankles. Zetsu carried her over his shoulder with Fang trotting behind them.

Again, they passed people who did random things. Kisame dove out of the way, Itachi glared and Deidara blinked in confusion. They got to the garden and Fang immediately started pissing on the plants, making Zetsu gasp in horror before calming himself and setting Depro-chan - I mean Creatrix-chan next to the pond. He then turned back to Fang and glared at the wolf that came trotting up to them to sit next to Creatrix.

Oh but Zetsu had a brilliant idea, because his black half took over... When Fang sat himself next to Creatrix and stared at her, Zetsu took the liberty of kicking the wolf into the pond!

Son of a bitch!

This somewhat cheered the girl up, because she giggled at Fang's misfortune of having to paddle out of the rather large pond filled with khoi-fish and shaking himself off; he got his revenge on Zetsu by shaking himself on the plant-man. So it did not take twenty four hours to cheer Creatrix up, but it took half a day to get her back to normal without the purple cloud of depro looming overhead!

It was nearing bedtime by the time Creatrix finally cheered up with the help of Zetsu being rather amusing, Pein accidentally tripping over Zetsu's Petunia flowers, Itachi in the living room sneezing so loud that his book fell to the floor, Deidara walking into the wall because he made a statement and turned directly into the wall behind him and Fang biting Kisame's ankle because the shark wanted to find out how hard he had to hold on to Creatrix's ankle to drag her to the kitchen.

...

SUPERMASSIVELINEBREAKTHATWILLMAKEYOUSHITYOURPANTIESBECAUSEITSSOLONGANDIMNOTUSINGANYGRAMMER!

...

 **[Well fuck the author in her arse...]**

 **Zetsu black: gladly!**

 **Zetsu white: nuuuu!**

 **Hidan: I'll kill the bitch if I fucking have to!**

 **[It was a rhetorical statement, you bumbling, block-headed, dick-faced, pea-brained, pieces of dog-turd-bird-feed and fertilizer for inhuman fish who cannot live off space and metal scoped fucking dicks!]**

 **All: *blink* ...**

 **Kakuzu: how much would that cost?**

 **Deidara: stop with the money, un...**

 **Kakuzu: what?**

 **Hidan: Deidara, if you want him to stop, you'll have to lock him up for ninety years without food, water or money...**

 **[Oh my God, the first time we've heard Hidan not swear in this fanfic!]**

 **All: *face plant***

 **Kakashi: you haven't mentioned the author's state of panic yet…**

 **Naruto: yeah. I believe the readers have a right to know why the author will not be posting a chapter for two months, maybe more.**

 **[God damn you Naruto characters… Okay… The author will be staring with record exams very soon, meaning she won't be able to write any chapters for you in that time because she has studying to do. After record exams she has finals to write, so again she won't be posting chapters. She apologizes for any of your heartache because you can't finish reading the story and promises to update as soon as the exams are out of her tits.]**

 **Kakashi: did you have to put it like that?**

 **Shikamaru: seriously bringing up the author's boobs at a time like this?**

 **Chouji: You really are simple minded, author's brain.**

 **[Anyway, ignoring those assholes because they don't have any sense of humor, I hope you enjoyed and please review!**

 **From the recovering author:**

 **PEACE!]**


	13. Chapter 13: Revealed!

**A/N: [hello my lovies! It is I, the author's brain, come to rid you of boredo-] *shoved out of the way by a crying author* I am so fucking sorry for not updating this week!**

 **#1: school**

 **#2: I didn't have any goddamned data or BIS to do anything**

 **I cannot begin to imagine how angry you guys probably are at me... But it's not my fault!**

 **So, leaving my depressing self behind, here's chapter 13 for you guys, so please enjoy and remember to review.**

 **Kakashi: finally! You really are an idiot; you could have asked your sister if you could borrow her phone...**

 **Naruto: yeah! Then we could all be at peace *rumble***

 **Now listen here you little shit- Me and my sister haven't been getting along lately, so I couldn't, in no fucking way, borrow her phone!**

 **Disclaimer: I regret nothing**

 **Warning: this chapter will contain mild scenes of violence, sexual scenes and a lot of violent language and nudity. Don't say I didn't warn you.**

…

SUPERMASSIVELINEBREAKTHATWILLMAKEYOUSHITYOURPANTIESBECAUSEITSSOLONGANDIMNOTUSINGANYGRAMMER!

…

It was starting to get late and the Akatsuki hideout was growing silent after a full day of hysterics and a crazy fox lady with a wolf who kept licking her face. Creatrix yawned loudly and slumped off to her room, Fang dragging his paws slowly as he walked behind her, both of them as tired as Deidara currently was; passed out on the floor in the hallway.

Itachi was in Pein's office, stacking books on Pein's table that the weasel didn't want to read anymore which meant that Kakuzu would have to sell them and Itachi would have to steal some new books. [The author paused her writing here because she was tired and her finger wouldn't stop bleeding... Her keyboard was bloody afterwards...] Pein wasn't in the slightest impressed that Itachi wanted to read so much at all.

In the room, Creatrix fell face forward on the bed and immediately started snoring softly. After her, Fang jumped onto the bed and fell asleep with his head in his paws. All fell silent in the hideout, except for the fucking mouse that decided to get into Zetsu's garden. He was eaten shortly after.

...

 **Meanwhile...**

Guy was not having the best day of his life, and neither were the rest of the shinobi in the village thanks to a very, very, very angry Tsunade. Why?

Oh, you remember; Kakashi and his group returned without Creatrix and that cocky-ball... We step back a couple of hours to find Guy barging into Tsunade's office whilst the four dorks were being shat on, only to find himself in an even worse situation...

"Why do I get stuck with you..." He grumbled, glaring at his nemesis: Kakashi. Tsunade happily (in the grumpiest manner anyone could explain) sent these two idiots to find Creatrix and retrieve her.

On the other hand, someone had recently found out about the girl and was already planning to capture her. Would you like to know, or do I just have to skip this part before I throw up?

...

Damn...

Okay.

When Creatrix was flown back to the Akatsuki hideout, someone with a cockatoo hairstyle was just randomly scouting the forest... You get who it is yet?

...

The duck-butt?

...

Okay! It was Sasuke, Orochimaru's beloved piece of meat that he wants to wear... Or rape... Either way it's disturbing...

Anyhow, Sasuke looked up from the tree he sat in whilst scouting about and looking for anyone who could be a good volunteer for Orochimaru's experiments and immediately saw the girl on Deidara's clay pigeon when they passed. Okay, he jumped down from the tree and ran back to Orochimaru's hideout to report what he had seen.

Of course, Oreo-crazy-man wanted to meet this girl and 'examine' her, and Kabuto (Oreo-crazy's Oompa-loompa) started thinking too hard, so steam was rolling from his ears...

...

Guy and Kakashi were setting up camp for the night in the forest near Konoha, neither of them very keen on sleeping in case the other tried to dump cold water on him or something.

They were very sure to capture Creatrix this time around; even the author is so sure she's shit her panties if she had to lie. Sasuke was sent to find the girl and retrieve her, so when he stumbled upon the two nemesis's' campsite, he knew exactly how he was going to capture her, if he did that is.

...

 **In the hideout...**

Itachi casually strolled back to his and Kisame's room after stacking seven heaps of books that he had finished reading. On the way, he passed Creatrix-chan's room, hearing mumbling from inside.

Interested, the weasel pressed his ear to the door. Creatrix was mumbling something in an unknown language before speaking plain English. Apparently people can speak in another language when they sleep because the author's family can, and it creeps her out because her dad goes: 'beep-blop de-doo pie bob peep chuap.'

It was then, around a minute into listening, that Itachi heard her mumble about the Akatsuki's plans about the tailed beasts that none of the other members except him, Pein and Konan knew. Within a few seconds, Itachi turned on his heel and sauntered to Pein's office.

"Leader-sama, we have a big problem..."

"Oh God, what now..." Pein sounded very depressed all of the sudden, knowing that if Creatrix had started sleepwalking, they'd be fucked. Itachi explained what he heard and was silenced halfway by the leader who became furious and jumped to his feet. "Get her in here, now!"

A yip escaped Itachi's throat as he jumped around and ran at top speed to Creatrix's room. Upon opening the door, Fang's head snapped up and he growled. Itachi sharinganed his ass and grabbed the bubble-in-la-la-land girl before heading back to Pein's office. There he threw down a futon and lay her down it.

Leaning forward, Pein and Itachi examined the girl with a bubble of sleep blowing up and deflating from her nose. Yep, she was out like a candle. "Start scanning her head with your sharingan." Pein ordered before sitting back in his chair.

Itachi huffed as he sat down next to Creatrix before turning on his sharingan and entering her mind.

...

 **Creatrix's head... Itachi p.o.v**

I saw darkness. This girl obviously had some evil problems that had to be taken care of. In the distance, as soon as I entered, I saw a yellow glow, which was calling to me.

Stepping carefully because I couldn't even see my own feet as they were faded away in the darkness, I made my way towards the yellow glow, in hopes of finding Creatrix. As I took another step, the place suddenly brightened with a splash of dizzying color swirling around my head. I heard a giggle before the colors organized themselves into pieces of art in a room.

"Hi, who are you?" A child's voice came from behind me and I turned to see a little girl with short, dark hair. She was wearing a bright pink tutu with a crown, holding a play wand with a star at the end. Immediately, I realized who she was when she suddenly grew older, into Creatrix. "You don't look familiar."

I felt as if I could suddenly breathe when I finally spoke up. "I'm a friend." I greeted.

Her emotions changed immediately. "No you're not! What are you doing in my head?!" She screamed, her tutu disappearing, leaving her clad in golden armor. Creatrix had a sword in hand that she raised and brought down quickly. "You're not welcome here!"

Suddenly, she dissapeared along with the color and everything went dark again. I turned back to the yellow glow before continuing forward. The place grew colder and colder as I neared, eventually causing me to huddle in my cloak.

The glow was soon right in front of me and I stared down into it. Voices were coming from the ball of yellow energy and before I knew it, I was pulled into the ball, into another world of Creatrix's mind.

This time, the room was messy and very abstract. Disoriented and confused paintings hung skew; walls were black and painted here and there with lots of cracks. Tons of books littered the floor in disoriented stacks of various sizes with precious stones randomly scattered about on the multi-colored and disoriented tiled floor. There was a fireplace that was lit, but the sound of fire crackling was backwards and it sounded eerie.

In the middle of the room was an iron maiden, and from it, apparently holding it shut, large iron chains stretched and attached to the walls around me.

A loud ba-thump startled me and I turned my attention back to the iron maiden. A girlish giggle echoed from the torture device following another ba-thump. I suddenly realized that something living was locked in there and moved forward.

"It's useless..." A male voice reached my ears as I reached out to open the door of the torture device. "We've already tried breaking the chains, and failed." I turned to see nothing, but certainly felt myself being thrust into another scene.

The room this time was neater, but someone was in the room. Creatrix sat on the bed that lined the far wall and a teenage boy next to her. Another male voice reached me, but it wasn't from the boy. "Do you want to know what's inside that spiked coffin?" He asked. I nodded solemnly and gulped. A chuckle entered my head before various scenes shot past my eyes, only giving me glimpses of what happened in Creatrix's life. Some of the scenes were too shocking to watch, but I was interested in why she behaved as she did anyhow.

There were scenes of Creatrix watching Naruto, but what was that? A show, I learned soon enough. She was watching our lives being played out... As if she was a god, planning our next moves. I saw her dancing to trance music, crying on beautiful songs, banging her head to heavy metal. I saw her having sex with her boyfriends that she had, one of them so manipulative that she would do anything for him. It sickened me when a scene played out where Creatrix was inflicting injuries to herself by cutting her wrists.

I felt a sudden shift, knowing that somehow, the scene linked back to what was in the iron maiden.

Scenes of Creatrix badmouthing friends of her's, friends that deserved what was said to them slowed before zooming past again. "I hope you die in hell you fucking slut!" She shouted in one of the scenes, shoving a black-haired girl out of her way before storming off. Another scene about her and her friends, but this one took the bullet. Creatrix was suddenly grinned; because apparently she wasn't being herself that day. "Say, didn't your mother tell you to shut your face when you were little?" Her voice was gruff when she asked this to the one who insulted her. "Or maybe she didn't have a muzzle for you, huh, mutt." With a smooth motion, Creatrix turned away and started walking to an unknown destination.

The male voice entered my head again, this time worried. "She started locking it away, bit by bit until it was all gone, except for one piece, which holds the love for her mother." A scene of a young-looking woman in her forties appeared and everything went slowly. Creatrix greeted her mother by kissing her cheek and grabbed a banana from the fruit tray. The two sat and started talking.

I suddenly thought that Creatrix is very loving towards her mother for some reason. She didn't seem to have any siblings and neither a father. "Every time she got hurt, she'd lock up a piece of it..." The voice said, sounding wounded.

"Her... Heart?" My eyes widened and suddenly I was standing in front of the iron maiden again. I heard it beating loudly and slowly. Ba-thump. I lifted a hand and ran my fingers down the intricately designed iron maiden with patterns of dragons and waves.

I felt that I understood the girl better, now that I had seen what she had been through. She knew about the Akatsuki before she entered this world, she knew our names and our techniques and even had a crush on me at some point before turning over to crushing on a boy in her class in high-school. That was a little sting for me to see, because she held the crush on me for some time. She had finished her final year in high-school, but never went to the farewell party; she never got to be the princess in her childhood daydream.

The fireplace popped before it started crackling right, not playing backwards and the room started organizing itself. Piles of books stacked themselves neatly and the stones lay themselves on top of the piles in various patterns. The tiled floor changed to black and white before aligning itself right and paintings righted themselves.

"You took some weight off of her shoulders..." The voice whispered before vanishing completely with a last phrase. "Don't hurt her." The room brightened slightly and I noticed the iron chains holding the iron maiden. They were slightly damaged and looked worn out. Some of the links were slowly fixing themselves, but very slowly. Then I heard the little girl again, but she wasn't wearing a tutu. Instead, she was clad in a pair of pants and a shirt. The younger version of Creatrix ignored me as she played by the fireplace, humming a light tune.

I was suddenly pulled back to reality, staring into Creatrix's eyes that weren't brown anymore, but purple. Her eyes turned back to normal when she fell back asleep. "Well?" Leader-sama enquired.

Slowly, I got up and started explaining what I knew about what she knows about this world.

...

 **Normal p.o.v and still in the office**

Pein gradually glanced at the sleeping girl on the stone floor, occasionally noting that Itachi was staring at her as he spoke. However, what Itachi said was believable; Pein could not comprehend exactly what Itachi was saying, because he suddenly switched to another language right before he mentioned what she knew about the Akatsuki's plans.

"Wait, before you continue, what the hell did you just say?" Pein stared at Itachi, waiting for an explanation as to why he was talking in another language.

Itachi explained what he said again, but still ending up speaking in an unknown language to them. This whole escapade endured through the entire night; Itachi was growing sleepy and Pein was getting frustrated. Soon, morning graced the Akatsuki hideout and Creatrix woke up, staring around like a moron before she realized what had happened in her head.

She glared at Itachi, who in turn stared back at her, eyes begging for help so he could go sleep. "What seems to be the problem? And why am I not in my bed?"

Pein wiped a hand over his face. "Itachi was trying to explain something when he suddenly started explaining it in another language." He said, glaring at Itachi.

"What language? Maybe I can translate." Creatrix stood up and stretched, noting that she was freezing to death where she stood. Pein glared at her before glancing at Itachi and standing up.

"Very well, start translating." He ordered.

Itachi turned to Creatrix who piqued her ears to listen to what Itachi said. She knew exactly what language the weasel was speaking when he started talking. Keen on helping, Creatrix translated what he said by word and not actually listening to what she was saying.

"She knows that the Akatsuki are planning to take down the tailed beasts by number; also that there's another member that we don't know about yet and that Orochimaru was one of the Akatsuki." Itachi paused before continuing, noting that Creatrix was dazzled by the way that he spoke. "She also knows your real name, Leader-sama, as well as why the Akatsuki was formed."

Creatrix stopped translating and turned very slowly to Pein, who had a raised eyebrow as he stared at her. Sweat trickled down her face and she panicked. "Eh..."

There was a scratch at the door and a long whine, which made Creatrix turn her attention to the door that she opened. Fang trotted into the room and glared at Itachi before he happily licked Creatrix's hand. "Interesting," Pein said, making Fang and Creatrix snap to attention and glare at him.

Itachi backed to the wall and allowed the leader of the Akatsuki to move forward, towards the two canine-like people. "L-look-" Creatrix began, but her voice was panicked and her eyes were wide.

"If you know so much about us, maybe you know what happens in the future as well." Pein brought a hand to his chin and grinned down at Creatrix.

Oh, but you forgot, my dear asshole, that the whole storyline has been disoriented; Creatrix facepalmed before cackling very loudly. "Unfortunately for you-" She couldn't breathe as she dropped to the floor and hugged Fang who was also laughing his arse off. "I don't know what happens with me in the story!"

"What?"

…

SUPERMASSIVELINEBREAKTHATWILLMAKEYOUSHITYOURPANTIESBECAUSEITSSOLONGANDIMNOTUSINGANYGRAMMER!

…

 **And so my dear readers, I have pissed you off again by not finishing their conversation. It was a great chapter, however, and I'd like to add that I've had too much school to get through.**

 **Thankfully, you guys haven't killed me yet by the time I post this chapter.**

 **Thank you for the reviews I've been getting for all my chapters so far; the overall chapter to review ratio has run amuck with you guys just reviewing after reading a chapter. Thank you very much and I hope to see more of your lovely reviews.**

 **Please review!**

 **PEACE!**


	14. Chapter 14: Watching you

**A/N: Preliminary Examinations are here, and I'm fucking not really in the m0ood to study my arse off. I'm just gonna go through my notes and stuff. I never really was one for studying in the first place.**

 **Sorry if my updating is too slow, I'm already working on the second and third books in the series and I'm thinking of maybe making like a six book series of this. Of course, all the books aren't gonna be all Naruto the whole time; I just wanted the story to start off with an easy story line before it got complicated.**

 **Again, I'm very sorry for not updating, but ya'll not reviewing is kind of getting on my nerves; I haven't got one review for chapter 13 yet. I will, however, keep posting as I go and see how many reviews I get, if there isn't more reviews than chapters and my chapters are around the amount of reviews, then I'm going to stop posting for a while. So you fuckers better review or I'm gonna send someone to pay ya'll a visit, and I'm not talking about Santa.**

 **Anyway, enjoy this chapter and make sure to review please; it fills my heart with gratitude that my stories are being appreciated by everyone. I'm actually only writing fanfics to see if I will be able to write a story of my own, so please support me by giving me enough reviews.**

 **Naruto: So, you're not going to put us in the other books?**

 **No.**

 **Kakashi: Why?**

 **Because, you dork, it's story development. People gotta start learning to love other anime and not just Naruto.**

 **Naruto: *cries and runs away***

 **Shikamaru: That was unnecessary.**

 **Who cares, can the readers just enjoy the story while it's here?**

 **(Silence)**

 **[Good, enjoy my body's story and review guys.]**

…

SUPERMASSIVELINEBREAKTHATWILLMAKEYOUSHITYOURPANTIESBECAUSEITSSOLONGANDIMNOTUSINGANYGRAMMER!

…

 _ **(Previously)**_

"If you know so much about us, maybe you know what happens in the future as well." Pein brought a hand to his chin and grinned down at Creatrix.

Oh, but you forgot, my dear asshole, that the whole storyline has been disoriented; Creatrix facepalmed before cackling very loudly. "Unfortunately for you-" She couldn't breathe as she dropped to the floor and hugged Fang who was also laughing his arse off. "I don't know what happens with me in the story!"

"What?"

…

What indeed.

Pein narrowed his eyes at Creatrix, wondering if he should start torturing her before she gave him a headache or not. She, on the other hand, was almost rolling around on the floor as she clutched at her sides and roared with laughter. Fang was already on his back, kicking his legs around like crazy. You'd think that a wolf was more behaved...

Anyway, Creatrix's laughter immediately died when Kisame happily skipped into the office. This special entry of the blue-bastard gave Pein one very brilliant idea... "You're on guard duty today."

"Whut?"

"What?!"

"Rofwr?"

Itachi was missing from the office. He probably slipped out when Kisame-on-dope walked in. "You heard what I said, Kisame." Pein said, wiping a hand over his face. "Unless you want Itachi's shoe shoved up your ass so deep you'd need plastic surgery to get it out, I suggest you get going."

Blinking, Creatrix turned to Kisame, back to Pein, and then to Fang who cocked his head to the side. "I don't like the look of this, Metal-chan." He said, lifting his paw and dropping it as if signaling something.

"Me neither..." Creatrix sighed before patting his head. "But I'm hungry and stinky and need to pee-pee." She smiled and skipped out of the office before making a lunge for the bathroom; apparently, holding a piss in is not good if you fell asleep before you could even go the previous day.

Fang ran after the got-to-pee girl and shortly after, Kisame as well. Creatrix decided to bath then and there when she arrived at the bathroom and ripped her pants down, forgetting to close the door... So she pissed in full view of Kisame who jumped around the corner right as her arse met the porcelain seat of the toilet. Sniggering, Fang closed the door with his nose.

Unfortunately, Kisame was taking care of her that day, so he basically had all authoritay to be wherever Creatrix was. So, without warning, the bathroom door burst open and Kisame walked in before closing it. Growling, the shape shifter glared at the fish before stepping out of the way so Creatrix could move to the shower.

In the shower, she closed the curtain and undressed, tossing her clothes out on the floor before turning the water on. Kisame and Fang sat in the bathroom, holding a glaring contest whilst the obnoxious girl cleaned herself. But...

She forgot something...

...

 **Duck-butt's position**

Note: the author is a dick

Sasuke watched from a distance as Kakashi and Guy trudged through the forest at a snail's pace, closely anticipating where they were headed. Of course, they would know where the Akatsuki hideout is located by now, if they hadn't been confuckulated out of commission.

Kakashi muttered something under his breath, obviously a possible insult to Guy, because he suddenly went ballistic. "When I bring her back to Konoha-"

"We're both going to bring her ba-"

"I'm going to challenge you to the most grueling-"

"Can you shut up..."

"And hardest challenge I can think of!"

"Please?"

Sasuke sat in a tree. It was early in the morning. He had been following the Konoha nin for half a day perhaps, and he was getting a headache...

...

 **Back at HQ**

"Naruto, you are still under the punishment." Tsunade slapped her hand on the new desk. "So far, none of you morons have successfully retrieved and brought Creatrix back, so you will wait."

"But-"

"No buts!"

Naruto was craving rammen like there ain't no tomorrow. He had just randomly burst into the hokage's office, blasting at full volume that he was hungry. And as usual, Tsunade denied him his right to food.

Sakura was busy helping Shizune sort through papers in the library, Lee was still scrubbing toilets and Shikamaru was at the gate, fast asleep. Unfortunately, they wouldn't be seeing Creatrix for a while, so they would have to bear with their punishment as long as they can. Their brains would probably turn to jello and explode by the time she did happen to appear in Konoha.

...

 **Akatsuki HQ**

Creatrix turned off the water and stepped out of the shower, unaware of the roaming eyes. A startled yip from Fang and a gurgled gasp from Kisame made her jump and search for enemies. The two males had their eyes fixed on her side, under her left breast on her ribcage.

"What's that?" Kisame questioned, pointing at the picture on Creatrix's side. Shock ran through her face and she went pale before glancing down at the tattoo. It was a milk-snake, curled up and surrounded by tribal markings.

"Errr... Nothing!" She peeped before grabbing a towel and covering herself.

Fang growled at her. "That's not nothing Metal-chan. Why do you have a tattoo of a snake on yourself?" He barked, raising his hind legs and almost whacking Kisame's leg with his tail. As you might know, snakes portray wisdom and cunning, as well as death and deceit.

The milk-snake has a very deep meaning to Creatrix, of course, and it will be explained later.

"I said, it's nothing!" Creatrix barked, grabbing her clothes and making for the door. Kisame grabbed her arm and Fang bit onto her ankle. "Ow!"

"We're going to Leader." Kisame grumbled, opening the door so the two could drag the girl to Pein's office. Creatrix was not willing to go, so she punched and kicked and screamed.

Fang was the target for most of her verbal abuse, because she called him a traitor and Akatsuki converted mutt. This only caused her ankle to be bitten into hard so that blood started pouring. Halfway to Pein's office, Fang let go of her ankle and stopped in front of Kisame.

"Okay, I'll carry her." Kisame grumbled and hoisted the cranky bitch up. Creatrix hung over the shark's shoulder, punching his lower back and kicking her legs out.

The two finally made it to Pein's office with Creatrix holding onto the frame of the door, her naked backside in full view of the Akatsuki leader, who was wondering how she could have such a miraculous arse. Fang barked, drawing his attention away from the girl's bottom. "What's the problem now?" He grumbled.

Creatrix was dropped on the floor, the towel she had on slipped off and revealed EVERYTHING. Pein had to look away before blood started seeping from his nose; thanking God that Konan was still in Ame. "Look what she's got on her ribcage." Kisame said, grabbing one of Creatrix's arms and hoisting her up.

Pein, cautious of the naked girl, glanced at the tattoo and froze. "She's part of the Yakuza?"

"No!" Creatrix barked, struggling to free herself. "What the hell is yuck-ooze-ah? I only got this tattoo because it's special to me!" Kisame had a rather tight grip on her wrist, causing trouble for her to get away.

Fang barked and growled. "Only members of the Yakuza have tattoos, Metal-chan."

"The Yakuza are a gang of Japanese mafia. You should know that from watching every kind of cartoon you can." Pein explained, standing up from his chair and crossing over to the wriggling girl. "If you aren't part of the Japanese mafia, then why do you have the tattoo?" He questioned.

Creatrix stopped moving and stared down at the floor. "Milk-snakes are usually mistaken for a poisonous snake, which has another name... The common one isn't poisonous, however, so there are a lot of problems..." She explained. "It's like my personality... You mistake me for being harmless, but I'm not entirely harmless. You can mistake me for being dangerous, but I'm not entirely dangerous. That's why I got the tattoo..."

Silence filled Pein's office for a few moments as Creatrix's explanation sank in. "Metal-chan…" Fang whined, pressing his nose into her shin.

"Piss off, you traitor mutt!" Creatrix shouted. Itachi heard this from outside the office; he had a whole pile of books that still hadn't been packed out yet. Narrowing his eyes, he peeped through the door and saw chaos.

Instantly, books flew in odd directions as Itachi rescued Creatrix from Kisame's grasp and sharinganed Fang again. "What the hell are you doing?!" Kisame growled, glaring at his partner. Itachi glared back at him before removing his cloak and handing it to Creatrix to cover herself. "We're busy interrogating her about that tattoo! Didn't you see it?"

"Yes. I even saw how they tattooed it on her, and why." Itachi glanced at Fang who was asleep on the floor before returning to glaring at Kisame and Pein. "She-" A hand on his arm made him turn his attention to Creatrix, who shook her head.

"Just leave it… You weren't even supposed to enter my mind in the first place." A sad expression lined Creatrix's face before she slowly exited the office.

Pein slammed his head on the table. "Why, Itachi, when we get to interesting parts, do you have to always fucking ruin it?!" He barked, removing a shoe and chucking it at the Weasel who ducked and ran from the room, leaving the fallen books on the floor. Kisame growled and almost got to run after Itachi, but Pein coughed and pointed at Fang. "Get that out of my office." Begrudgingly, Kisame dragged the unconscious wolf out to the living-room.

Creatrix returned to the bathroom and redressed herself before going off to chuck Itachi's cloak in his and Kisame's room. She then wandered through the hallways of the Akatsuki hideout, wondering when she would be able to escape. An open door caught her attention and she peeked inside to find Hidan on his bed, staring at the ceiling. The door squeaked open slightly and Hidan's head snapped to see Creatrix staring at him with no expression on her face; she was dumbstruck.

"What the fuck do you want, bitch?" Hidan narrowed his eyes at her. Before he knew it, Creatrix had entered the bloodied room and fell down next to the sadistic bastard on the bed, drifting off to sleep. Hidan facepalmed and stared up at the ceiling again. "Dear Lord Jashin; why, now, do my prayers get answered when I haven't done anything?" He asked before glancing down at the sleeping girl's face. That's when it hit him, a massive plan! Grinning, he got up from the bed, grabbed a cup of blood he saved for special occasions and started painting strange symbols on the floor along with his Jashin symbol. He then turned to Creatrix and started undressing her before painting symbols on her chest, arms and neck.

When all was done, Hidan carried her over to the circle he had painted and made sure to lock the door before starting his ritual. No, he wasn't going to sacrifice her, he was going to do something much, much worse.

"Lord Jashin, bless her with the same immortality that you have given me." Hidan cackled before raising a long, steel spike and plunging it through Creatrix's chest. He started saying some sort of prayer, pulling the spike out and stabbing himself as well. Someone started banging on the door. "What the fuck?! I'm fucking busy!"

"Where's Creatrix?" Kisame called, unable to get into the room because the door was locked. That's when Hidan screeched with sadistic laughter, his eyes on Creatrix who was now glowing red and rising off the floor as she received Jashin's gift. "Dammit, Hidan! Open the door!" Kisame roared, slamming his foot against the door. "If you're sacrificing her, you'll be in a lot of pain!" The shark was persistent, and getting on Hidan's nerves.

Finally, the ritual was over when Creatrix dropped back on the floor, the bloody symbols that Hidan painted on her gone. Casually, the Jashinist picked up the newly blessed Jashinist, lay her down on his bed before and dressed her before returning to stabbing himself just in time when Kisame broke the door down.

"What the fuck are you do- oh. Why is she asleep?" Kisame deadpanned, staring at the girl before turning to Hidan who had a spear stuck in his chest.

Hidan narrowed his eyes and glared at Kisame. "The fuck you think why? I don't even fucking know why! She just walked in here, fell down and fucking passed the fuck out." The Jashinist removed the spear and stood up. "Get her outta here then, if you're so fucking worried about the bitch." He snorted and stormed over to the bathroom.

...

Creatrix

Something was in my head again, I tried to ignore it, but it was too noisy. "What?"

"Hi!"

"Who the fuck are you?"

"Someone you might know, friend of Hidan's." The voice said happily. "Besides, I think its the best idea Hidan came up with in years!"

"Plan? What plan?" I tried to see this person. "If he killed me then-"

"No, no, no, no, no, he didn't kill you, woman." The voice was smiling. "He simply gave you a blessing from his god..."

"Buh, what?! WHAT?! _**WHAT?!**_ " I was sure that I would go crazy any second.

The voice seemed to be smiling the whole time. "He made you immortal."

" _ **WHAT?!**_ "

That's when I woke up being carried by Kisame. Unfortunately, I woke up jumping, so I jumped off the shark and ran away screaming. In the distance, I heard Kisame roaring in anger. "HIDAN WHAT DID YOU DO?!"

…

Kisame knew that Creatrix was lying about her tattoo, and even Itachi knew the truth… So the interrogation would have to start.

…

SUPERMASSIVELINEBREAKTHATWILLMAKEYOUSHITYOURPANTIESBECAUSEITSSOLONGANDIMNOTUSINGANYGRAMMER!

…

 **Hidan: Whoot! Yeah bitch! That's how you do it!**

 **Kisame: That's cruelty to children…**

 **Creatrix: I'm no kid!**

 **Pein: What happened? I missed it.**

 **Kisame: That's what happens when you go make a sandwich, you miss everything.**

 **Oh shut up you dorks; you can go read the story again if you missed it.**

 **Hidan: Leader can, because I'm not gonna!**

 **Pein: Hidan, I hope you have a ball guard on, because the author looks ready to kill someone…**

 ***glares at all* You better read and review too, or else I'm going to kill you too…**

 **Everyone: *gulps***

 **Anyways, I hope everyone enjoyed chapter 14, but there will be more mysteries revealed in the next chapter, so please review and stay tuned for chapter 15!**

 **If you guys don't review, then there will be a serious case of death for all of you…**

 **[The author is kidding…]**

 **No I'm not!**

 **PEACE!**


End file.
